Il nostro migliore amico
by MsLittleItaly
Summary: 'Our best friend'in Italian. Ron sogna Hermione, Hermione è innamorata di Ron...allora perchè nessuno riesce a togliersi Harry dalla mente? 6 anno. HP/RW/HG. M per capitoli successivi. Buona lettura!
1. C1: Ron, L'arrivo di Harry

Il nostro migliore amico

Autore: MsLittleItaly

HP/RW/HG

6°anno

Capitolo 1

Ancora sbadigliando, Ron scese le scale scricchiolanti della tana per andare in cucina. In teoria, oggi doveva arrivare Harry, accompagnato da Silente. Sperava che il suo amico stesse bene, dopo la morte di Sirius e tutto il resto.

Arrivò in cucina dove fu accolto dal profumo di salsicce, e, come ogni mattina, il suo sguardo fu attirato dalla sua futura sister-in-law che cinguettava a fianco a Bill. Il suo cervello si intoppò finche guardava i lunghi capelli argentei e l'aura incantevole che circondava la ragazza francese. I suoni si fecero ovattati mentre il suo cervello registrava, al rallenty, i movimenti aggraziati delle mani di Fleur che gesticolava e si passava le dita tra i fili d'argento…

« Buongiorno Ron, ancora perso nel mondo dei sogni?» la voce sprezzante di Ginny attraversò il suo intorpidimento e lui prese coscienza degli altri occupanti della stanza. Sua sorella lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato, seduta accanto ad Hermione, che non lo guardava affatto, apparentemente concentrata sul suo succo di zucca.

« Ciao Ginny. – disse – Ciao Hermione.»

« Buongiorno Ronald. » rispose l'amica riccia, ancora con gli occhi sulla sua colazione, mentre sua mamma lo invitava a sedersi e mangiare. Merlino quanto odiava quando Hermione lo chiamava Ronald: gli ricordava sua madre quando era arrabbiata con lui. Anche se, a dire il vero, questo comportamento lo aiutava a guardare l'amica negli occhi senza arrossire come un pomodoro. Senza arrossire come la prima volta che lei era entrata nei suoi sogni, al loro 4°anno: il momento a partire da cui i suoi sogni bagnati non erano più immagini indefinite di distese di carne morbida, ma flash di occhi nocciola e ricci castani…e ancora distese di carne morbida. All'epoca non era riuscito a guardarla in faccia per giorni. Un po' per imbarazzo, un po' perché il suo sguardo continuava a cadere su altre parti del corpo, chiedendosi come l'amica fosse sotto la divisa scolastica. I sogni erano diventati molto più spinti da allora, ma ora era abituato (e anche affezionato) a loro. Erano una parte essenziale della sua vita quotidiana di maschio adolescente, ed era diventato piuttosto bravo a separare i suoi sogni dal suo rapporto con l'amica. Questo non gli impediva di desiderare che i suoi sogni fossero una realtà. Ma il loro rapporto come era ora era diverso dal loro rapporto nelle sue fantasie, e, nel mezzo, c'erano dei passaggi delicati e imbarazzanti che davvero non sapeva come fare.

Meglio andare con la corrente. Si riempì il piatto di salsicce fumanti e parlò giusto quando aveva la bocca piena:

« Quando arriva Harry?» chiese guardando sua mamma, e ignorando completamente il suo rimprovero sulla sua totale mancanza di buona educazione.

« Harry è già arrivato ieri notte» gli rispose sua sorella infilzando delle uova strapazzate con la forchetta.

Ron scattò la testa dal piatto « Oh! –deglutì in fretta e sorrise– andiamo a svegliarlo allora»

Hermione si concesse un piccolo sorriso, finalmente, nella sua direzione «Sono sicura che puoi finire la colazione prima»

Ron le sorrise in cambio, contento che lei fosse tornata di buon umore (non si sapeva mai con Hermione, donne!), e si affrettò a ingurgitare il resto della sua colazione. Bevve il suo bicchiere di succo di zucca e si alzò aspettando che Hermione lo seguisse.

Lei gli sorrise più ampiamente, seguendolo fuori dalla cucina, con l'inevitabile « Grazie mille per la colazione signora Weasley ».

Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre sua mamma rispondeva con il dovuto 'di niente cara', incamminandosi alla vecchia camera di Fred e George, dove, da giorni, sapevano che Harry avrebbe dormito.

Lui e Hermione avevano parlato spesso di Harry, della profezia e della morte di Sirius. Ma nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di ipotizzare cosa dicesse l'ampolla rotta al Ministero dicesse, preferendo preoccuparsi dello stato di Harry. Giusto la sera prima si chiedevano se l'amico sarebbe arrivato di un umore peggiore rispetto al loro 5°anno, una cosa che Ron reputava piuttosto impossibile. Hermione temeva che fosse depresso e non sapeva se parlargli o evitare l'argomento. Come al solito non erano arrivati a nessuna conclusione, e, come al solito, erano preoccupati ma entusiasti di vederlo. Essere amico di Harry era un casino di ansia e pericolo, ma ne valeva la pena. Il ragazzo aveva un caratterino terribile quando era in vena, ma Ron sapeva che era un amico leale e dolce. Non che Ron dicesse o addirittura _pensasse_ spesso a queste cose: gli uomini non sono per i sentimenti.

Arrivati alla camera di Fred e George, Ron aprì la porta come una cannonata e vide il suo amico nella penombra della camera, che scattava a sedere, probabilmente svegliato dal rumore. Spalancò le tende e si girò a guardare Harry. Il suo sguardo incontrò un groviglio di fili neri, una pelle più pallida che abbronzata, una maglia del pigiama troppo grande per lui, che cascava giù da una spalla: un assonnato Harry Potter si riparava gli occhi con una mano cercando invano a tentoni gli occhiali con l'altra.

«Cosa succede?» la voce di Harry era roca e flebile dal sonno mentre si stropicciava gli occhi. Il cuore di Ron si gonfiò: Merlino, era bello rivederlo!

« Non sapevamo che eri già qui.» disse a mo' di saluto dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.

« Ron, non picchiarlo!» Il rosso ignorò la ragazza iper-premurosa e aspettò che l'amico si infilasse gli occhiali. Alzò la testa verso di lui e rimase a guardarlo un po' con le labbra imbronciate e gli occhi annebbiati. Poi lo mise a fuoco e gli sorrise. Il sorriso di Ron si allargò ancora, andando da un orecchio all'altro.

« Tutto bene?».

« Mai stato meglio» l'amico sbuffò fuori, ripiombando sul cuscino e accoccolandosi di nuovo tra le lenzuola « e tu?».

« Non male» Merlino, non si era accorto quanto Harry gli era mancato.

Ron e Hermione gli chiesero del suo arrivo con Silente, sperando che le informazioni che cercavano arrivassero spontaneamente, ma seppero solo che l'amico e il preside erano andati a trovare un nuovo insegnante di nome Lumacorno, per convincerlo a tornare a Hogwarst. Poi il cervello di Ron ebbe un nuovo black-out con l'arrivo di Fleur, che portava un vassoio carico di colazione. La voce gorgogliante gli entrò nella mente e lui la guardò, a bocca aperta, senza nemmeno capire quello che diceva. La ragazza posò con grazia il vassoio sulle gambe del suo amico, baciandolo due volte. Qualcosina dentro di lui pizzicò in allarme e fastidio finche il suo amico arrossiva sulle guance. Ron registrò solo altri cinguettii e qualche risposta timida di Harry, prima che la ragazza si chinasse di nuovo a baciare il moro e veleggiasse fuori dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

« Bhà! » Ron si accorse vagamente che anche sua madre e sua sorella erano entrate, e stavano ripetendo un discorso che avevano già fatto mille volte, sulla compatibilità tra Bill e Fleur. Poi la signora Weasley uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Ron, che si sentiva ancora vagamente intontito, si scosse, sentendo il suo amico ridacchiare leggermente.

« Non ci si fa l'abitudine vivendoci assieme?»

« Bhè si, ma se ti compare davanti all'improvviso, come prima…»

« Patetico!» esclamò Hermione, che si allontanò da lui come se avesse una malattia disgustosa. Era sempre di cattivo umore quando si parlava di Fleur. Ron supponeva che fosse invidia… dopotutto la francese era in parte Veela.

« I tuoi gusti in fatto di donne sono così banali!» Il rosso alzò lo sguardo incredulo a sua sorella.

« Banali? Certo che sono banali, perché un uomo non dovrebbe pensare che Fleur è bella? Lei è bella!».

« Vedere che una persona è bella e sbavare su di lei come un cane sono due cose diverse.»

« Fammi un esempio!» la sfidò.

« Bhè» disse Ginny irritata « posso vedere che Harry è bello, ma non rimango in stato vegetativo quando entra in una stanza» Ron effettivamente rise, mentre Harry soffocava imbarazzato sulle uova.

« Oh si certo, com'era: _occhi verdi di rospi in salamoia_! Qualcosa del genere vero?» Ginny arrossì come solo un Weasley può fare, ma riuscì ancora a parlare come se Ron avesse cinque anni.

« Infatti Ron: avevo undici anni, tu ne hai sedici.»

« Stai dicendo che mi comporto come un undicenne?» disse diventando rosso come sua sorella. Ginny aprì la bocca per rispondere, a quella che, chiaramente, era una domanda retorica, quando Harry li interruppe:

« Okay, okay, calmi!» Ron riscattò la testa verso il suo amico, trovandolo con le guance in fiamme. Distrattamente si chiese come Harry riuscisse ad arrossire tenendo le orecchie bianche. Tutti i Weasley arrossivano dalle orecchie, a tutto il viso, il suo amico, invece, arrossiva cominciando dalle guance, dandogli un'aria febbricitante/carina.

Hermione sbuffò, dal suo angolo, guardando Ron come se non avesse desiderato altro che Ginny lo sbranasse. Donne!

Per un poco nessuno disse nulla, ma il rosso, ancora irritato e convinto a dimostrare l'assurdità delle due ragazza, chiese:

« Bhè, Harry, non è bella Fleur?» Sentì forte e chiaro il rumore indignato di Hermione, ma voleva avere il suo amico al suo fianco, maschi contro femmine, in un po' di solidarietà maschile.

« Mh!» Harry lo guardava con gli occhi verdi sgranati, increduli. Ron ignorò la vocina nella sua testa che gli chiedeva se era masochista a ricacciarsi in questo discorso. Notando che anche le ragazze aspettavano in silenzio una risposta, Harry ricominciò ad arrossire. « Bhè, ehm, lei è bella » disse titubante « ma non è il mio tipo suppongo.»

Sorprendentemente Ginny ridacchiò.

« Che vuoi dire? » Ron incalzò, non soddisfatto della risposta. Non poteva fermarsi a 'è bella'?

« Che ha paura di essere ammazzato se ti dà ragione» Hermione rispose aggressiva, guardando Harry con aria tradita e immensamente infastidita.

« No!» Harry sembrava allarmato, gli occhi ancora più grandi « No, lei è bella, perché, bhè, non è brutta. Ma è… bella, sai, bella e basta.» Rimasero in silenzio. Harry, ancora con le guance rosse sotto tutta quell'attenzione e la natura imbarazzante dell'argomento, spostò lo sguardo tra i suoi tre amici, sperando che avessero capito ciò che intendeva.

« Che diavolo vuol dire 'bella e basta'?» Ron guardava il suo amico come fosse pazzo

« Vuol dire» rispose Ginny compiaciuta «Che Fleur è ovviamente bella, ma che non trova che quel po' di bellezza sia abbastanza per sbavarci dietro come un cane.»

Ron guardò di nuovo l'amico, chiedendogli in silenzio conferma per le parole di sua sorella. Anche se, in realtà, non aveva ancora capito bene cosa intendesse.

« Bhè, sì» Harry lo guardò, cercando di decifrare se l'amico si sentisse tradito dalla sua risposta. «lei è bella, quindi, la guardi. Perché è bella da vedere. Ma suppongo che non sia il mio tipo, perché, vedo solo che è bella. E, si, non basta che sia bella perché, non so…» gesticolò come se si aspettasse che le pareti gli suggerissero una parola adeguata «ti colpisca dentro.»

I due ragazzi continuarono a guardarsi, il moro con le guance sempre più rosse, mentre si accorgeva di quanto da ragazzina sdolcinata suonasse quella frase.

« Bene!» Hermione aggiunse dallo scatolone su cui era seduta, guardando il suo amico più piccolo, con aria tra il fiera, il compiaciuta, e il semplicemente felice «almeno esistono ragazzi non totalmente superficiali.»

Harry, in cambio, le rivolse un sorriso incerto, ancora un poco rosso, passandosi imbarazzato la mano sulla nuca.

« Cosa aveva la Chang che 'colpisce dentro'?» chiese Ron. Aveva sempre pensato che l'amico uscisse con la cercatrice Corvonero, perché era bella (di una bellezza diversa da quella di Fleur. Invece che alta e flessuosa era più minuta, ma ancora dotata di curve), ma stando al ragionamento di Harry, la ragazza orientale doveva avere qualcosa che, guardandola, ti colpiva, oltre la bellezza.

« Oh, niente di che, conoscendola. Ma mi era parsa, non so, forte?»

« E' una domanda?»

« Non so… ma pensavo fosse altro che bella. Ovviamente lo è» aggiunse in fretta, guardando le ragazze in fretta, come impaurito di essere accusato di scortesia «ma, non per me.» Si guardò attorno, giocando con le lenzuola «ha un senso quello che ho detto vero?»

« Si!» dissero subito le due ragazze. Silenzio. Poi tutti guardarono Ron.

«Si, ok. Credo di avere capito» disse il rosso. Poi aggiunse «Ma questo non mi vieta di vedere che una ragazza è bella, anche se la trovo solo bella, o non è il mio tipo, o quello che volete.»

Le ragazze sospirarono esasperate, ma Harry sorrise divertito all'amico.

« Merlino, spero che Dean sia meno superficiale di te Ron. No, aspetta, è _ovvio_ che è meno superficiale di te.»

«Come sta?» chiese il moro, guardando incerto verso il suo amico, in cerca di qualche traccia di gelosia fraterna.

« Bene!» Ginny sorrise ampiamente all'amico « e, a proposito, ora dovrei andare a scrivergli.»

« Gli hai già scritto ieri, o sbaglio.» chiese Ron, ferocemente, guardando la sorella con gli occhi stretti.

« Non ti azzardare a controllarmi, Ron!» la ragazza rossa passò dal sorriso ad un'espressione furiosa con velocità sorprendente. «Dean mi piace, io gli piaccio, storia conclusa: tu non centri nulla!» I fratelli si guardarono in cagnesco per un po', poi Ginny si rivolse a Harry « Bhè, è stato bello rivederti. Ci vediamo più tardi.» dopo di che salutò Hermione e uscì dalla stanza.

Ron fissò la porta con un broncio. Non è che non gli piacesse Dean. Era un bravo ragazzo. Ma era un ragazzo. Ron ricordava bene i discorsi che aveva sentito in dormitorio, tra Dean e Seamus (e spesso lui stesso), sulle ragazze. Dean era un ragazzo con sogni e desideri da ragazzo. L'idea che _sua sorella_ comparisse nei sogni bagnati di Dean gli faceva venire la nausea. E anche la voglia di uccidere il compagno di stanza. Chissà se Ginny si rendeva anche conto che il suo boyfriend voleva mettergli le mani sotto la gonna.


	2. C2: Hermione, Nuove prospettive

Il nostro migliore amico

Autore: MsLittleItaly

M

HP/RW/HG

6°anno

**Il nostro migliore amico**

**Capitolo 2: Hermione. Nuove prospettive.**

Appena Ginny uscì, la mente di Hermione si trasferì ad argomenti più importanti rispetto all'esasperante superficialità e immaturità di Ron circa le ragazze. Finora non aveva osato nominare Sirius (e anche se avesse voluto, poi era entrata Fleur!), ma aveva cercato di capire se Silente aveva detto a Harry qualcosa circa la profezia. Tutto ciò che avevano capito era solo che il vecchio mago era andato a prenderlo, a Pivet Drive, perché lo aiutasse a reclutare un vecchio professore dal carattere ambiguo. Ora che erano nuovamente loro tre da soli, si chiese, non per la prima volta, se dovesse spingere l'argomento Sirius o evitarlo. Ma, proprio quando aveva deciso di lasciare perdere, Harry aveva messo la forchetta nel piatto di uova strapazzate, ormai fredde, annunciando che aveva qualcosa da dire. Hermione e Ron lo fissavano immobili. Ecco, questo era il momento. Lei e Ron non avevano osato ipotizzare i contenuti della profezia, ma avevano parlato molto circa la possibilità che Silente li conoscesse, e che ne avesse parlato al loro amico.

Quando il ragazzo sul letto aveva loro riferito il contenuto dell'ampolla distrutta al dipartimento dei Misteri, Hermione si sentì soffocare. Harry doveva uccidere Voldemort. Harry doveva affrontare il più pericoloso mago oscuro. O sarebbe morto. Niente più 'sfuggire al pericolo', perché ora era certo che lo doveva affrontare, prima o poi. All'improvviso il ragazzo le sembrò particolarmente piccolo su quel letto, e si sentì come se le pareti della stanza stessero premendo, minacciose, su di loro. Dio, chissà come si doveva sentire il suo amico.

«Oh, Harry!» la ragazza si lanciò in fretta sul letto del moro, sconvolta. Aveva un grosso groppo alla gola. Era vagamente consapevole della presenza di Ron, al suo fianco, pallido e muto, mentre guardava il ragazzo dai capelli neri con occhi lucidi. «Mi dispiace tanto! Sarai sconvolto. Oh, che idiota, certo che sei sconvolto.» Voleva dire qualcosa per farlo sentire meglio, per fargli capire che non era solo, ma non sapeva che parole usare.

« Lo ero di più appena l'ho sentita.» L'amico le sorrise ed Hermione _sentì_, più che ricordare, quanto era già stato forte e coraggioso in passato e quanto lo fosse tuttora. «E poi, - continuò Harry - torniamo ad affrontarci comunque, come un appuntamento.» il ragazzo tentò una risata incerta per alleggerire l'atmosfera, lanciando un occhiata a Ron da sotto le ciglia scure, in cerca di qualche indizio su come avesse preso la notizia.

Vedendo l'occhiata incerta del suo amico, il rosso scattò fuori dal suo shock e sorrise. Un sorriso stiracchiato dalla preoccupazione, ma sincero.

«Già, e gli sei sempre sfuggito, in un modo o nell'altro» disse, cercando di dargli fiducia «non molti possono dire di essere capaci a tenergli testa, tu si. E poi c'è l'Ordine e Silente con te. E… e noi» aggiunse incerto, come se non fosse convinto che l'ultima parte lo avrebbe rincuorato. Il moro gli rivolse un gran sorrise in cambio ed Hermione fece lo stesso, perdendo qualsiasi eventuale residuo di irritazione dalla conversazione precedente che poteva avere verso l'amico rosso. Nonostante tutta la sua strafottenza Ron sapeva essere piuttosto insicuro. Ma cercava sempre di aiutare come poteva. Anche quest'estate, quando lei si faceva prendere dallo sconforto e dalla preoccupazione, lui cercava sempre di tirarla su, di farci una battuta. Era il genere di cose che lei non sapeva fare…

«Già, inoltre Silente mi darà lezioni private quest'anno» Harry buttò lì. La ragazza scattò fuori dalle sue riflessioni guardando l'amico. Ron boccheggiò:

« Co-Cosa? Lezioni provate con Silente, WOW!»

«Ma sì, certo.» Hermione disse allegramente «naturalmente ti preparerà per affrontare Voldemort» continuo ignorando la presa di respiro di Ron «Scommetto che imparerai un sacco di cose affascinanti!»

«Si,» il rosso sembrava davvero eccitato ora «chissà quanti incantesimi potenti conosce. Magari ti insegna quelli che ha usato contro Grindelwand!»

«Sicuramente ti insegnerà un sacco di magie difensive. Cosa ha detto Silente che ti avrebbe insegnato?»

«Ha detto solo "un po' di questo, un po' di quello"» Harry si appoggiò di nuovo sul cuscino, i capelli, o meglio il casino, sparsi in netto contrasto con le lenzuola bianche, sorridendo loro come se fosse la persona più felice sulla terra. Hermione capì che la loro reazione doveva averlo preoccupato parecchio. Probabilmente l'idiota aveva pensato che l'avrebbero trattato come una bomba ad orologeria, o qualcosa di simile. La ragazza sbuffò interiormente all'idea.

« Avanti su, finisci la tua colazione, che ne avrai bisogno» Harry ridacchio piano al tono autoritario dell'amica, alzandosi dai cuscini e prendendo di nuovo la forchetta in mano.

«Non credo che la mia capacità di uccidere Voldemort sia proporzionale alla quantità di cibo che mangio, sai?» disse infilandosi in bocca delle uova fredde, guardandola con un'espressione maliziosa negli occhi verdi.

« Sai, Hermione,» aggiunse Ron, guardando l'amica con aria perplessa «cominci a parlare come mia mamma.»

«Non è strano che tua mamma pensi che ognuno debba mangiare come un pachiderma, in fondo, è abituata al tuo appetito.»

«Hey! Sono un ragazzo in crescita» il rosso si giustificò, sorridendo divertito. Hermione sorrise in cambio, amando di scherzare con lui in questo modo, senza battibecchi reali, ma arrossì leggermente. Aveva, ovviamente, già notato che il ragazzo era cresciuto, e bene. Si era alzato ancora (come se ne avesse bisogno), e si era irrobustito, soprattutto sulle spalle, cosa che la vecchia T-shirt sottolineava piuttosto bene. Cercando di bloccare la direzione dei suoi pensieri, si concentrò su Harry, che aveva finito la colazione. Il moro si morse il labbro paffuto, e assunse all'improvviso un aria timida.

« C'è un'altra cosa che volevo dirvi.» disse piano, guardando tra i due amici. Lei e Ron si scambiarono un'occhiata, in silenzio, non sapendo neanche cosa pensare. Il rosso aveva lo steso sguardo perplesso sul viso lentigginoso. Hermione sentiva già l'ansia alzarsi. Cos'altro ci potrebbe essere?

Harry fece un respiro profondo prima di dire con tono basso ma deciso «Volevo scusarmi con voi, e dirvi grazie.»

Hermione capì che il grazie era per il sostegno, che, per qualsiasi sciocco motivo, l'amico non era sicuro sarebbe arrivato, ma si chiese per cosa fossero le scuse. Quando Ron aprì la bocca, probabilmente per chiedergli di cosa stava parlando, visto che lo guardava come avesse tre teste, Harry alzò la mano, per fermarlo «Sono stato…orribilmente irascibile per tutto l'anno passato, e mi dispiace.»

Oh. Per _quello_.

«Ehy, compagno, avevi molto sul piatto.»

«Lo so, ma… ho preso le mie frustrazioni su di voi molte volte. Voi l'avete sopportato, mi siete rimasti vicini, sempre, anche adesso. Quindi, bhè, grazie» aggiunse a bassa voce ma guardandoli negli occhi, con l'aria molto, molto, imbarazzata.

«Oh Harry, è ovvio che ti rimaniamo vicini. Sei il nostro migliore amico!» esclamò Hermione prendendogli la mano sopra le lenzuola per sottolineare le sue parole. Lei gustò il momento, sapendo quanto era difficile un occasione di contatto fisico con Harry. Ricordava l'espressione stupita, con li occhi sgranati e le labbra dischiuse, con cui il ragazzo l'aveva guardata la prima volta che lei l'aveva salutato con un candido bacio sulla guancia. Come se non si aspettasse segni d'affetto da nessuno.

«Già, e poi, non credi che l'avessimo già messo in conto? Lo sappiamo che hai un caratterino terribile quando sei in vena, sai?» Ron scherzò, cercando sempre di tenere le cose leggere e, possibilmente, poco sentimentali (maschi!), riuscendo a fare l'amico sia arrossire in imbarazzo, sia lanciargli un bagliore malvagio da sotto i ciuffi di capelli disordinati.

«Sarà per questo che ci troviamo così bene assieme, giusto?» chiese il moro.

«Giusto. Io e Hermione sopportiamo la tua irascibilità, la tua insuperabile capacità di ficcarsi nei guai e l'eroismo suicida. Io e te sopportiamo gli attacchi d'isteria pre-esame di Hermione» e qui Hermione divenne rossa, non in grado di negare una simile evidenza «e voi due fate il piccolissimo sforzo di godere della mia luminosa presenza» Harry e Hermione ridacchiarono. La ragazza si azzardò ad allungare l'altra mano, per poggiarla sulla mano grande di Ron, fiduciosa che il gesto non sarebbe stato 'frainteso' in quest'occasione in cui l'altra mano era ancora su quella di Harry. I ragazzi gliele strinsero, contemporaneamente, sorridendole, e la ragazza si sentì scaldare l'anima. Ron ed Harry. Senza di loro, sarebbe un insopportabile topo di biblioteca (anche se sapeva che qualcuno la pensava ancora così) e non avrebbe conosciuto le gioie dell'amicizia, della lealtà e del coraggio. E senza di loro…ricordava quel periodo in cui non le hanno nemmeno parlato, al terzo anno. Non era la stessa cosa senza di loro. Con loro si sentiva completa e amata. Si sentì arrossire e ritirò le mani da quelle dei suoi amici, ordinando ad Harry di lavarsi e vestirsi.

Scesi di nuovo in cucina, dove Harry ringraziò doverosamente la signora Weasley per la colazione, Ron ebbe appena il tempo di proporre una partita a scacchi prima che la sua mamma notò tre gufi avvicinarsi alla finestra.

« Oh!» il ragazzo coi capelli scuri disse «devono essere i nostri GUFO, Silente aveva detto che sarebbero arrivati oggi.»

Il cuore di Hermione saltò un colpo.

« Cosa?» Come aveva potuto scordarseli? « Perché non ce l'hai detto prima? O no! Sono sicura di aver fatto tutto sbagliato.» Dio, come aveva potuto non pensarci? Sicuramente aveva sbagliato qualcosa.

«Sono sicuro che non hai sbagliato nulla tu!» ribatté Ron, agitato e un poco pallido, preferendo che i gufi non arrivassero mai «avrai fatto tutto giusto, come sempre…»

«Zitto!» Hermione cominciava ad andare nel panico mentre i gufi entravano dalla finestra, aperta dalla signora Weasley. Questo era uno dei momenti in cui sentirsi dire che era brava non l'aiutava per nulla. Sicuramente non era perfetta e quando credevano che lei lo fosse, prima di vedere i risultati, la faceva sentire sotto pressione, come in attesa che qualcosa venisse a sfatare il mito.

Tutti e tre i gufi atterrarono sul tavolo e alzarono la gamba in attesa che i destinatari aprissero le lettere. Hermione si lanciò sul suo gufo ansiosa di vedere il suo voto anche se le mani le tramavano d'ansia. Era appena consapevole che Ron ed Harry slegavano titubanti le loro lettere, come se non fossero convinti di volerle leggere.

Lei srotolò la sua lettera e cercò di fermare il tremore delle mani per riuscire a leggere quello che c'era scritto. I suoi occhi scivolarono in fretta sulle righe d'inchiostro. Il suo cuore cominciò a calmarsi. Forse era andata bene dopotutto. Poteva sperarlo? Rilesse di nuovo i suoi voti. Oh. Era andata bene. Li lesse di nuovo, questa volta soffermandosi su ogni singolo voto, per esserne certa. Il suo cuore ricominciò a battere normalmente. Aveva preso il massimo in tutte le materie, tranne Difesa contro le arti oscure, dove aveva preso un Oltre ogni previsione. Era passata. Vicino a lei Ron ed Harry confrontavano le loro lettere.

«Lo sapevo che avresti preso il massimo in difesa contro le arti oscure!» Lei sentì Ron battere sulla schiena del suo amico, e la signora Weasley complimentarsi con entrambi. Si, pensò con un sorriso, Harry avrebbe certamente preso il massimo in difesa. Quella era una certezza. Era molto orgogliosa di lui. E anche Ron doveva essersi dato da fare. Finalmente.

«Hermione?» la voce esitante di Harry la fece consapevole che era ancora con gli occhi fissi sulla lettera. Si sentì arrossire. Ok, forse aveva reagito in maniera eccessiva, ma in fondo non si può mai sapere, no?

«E' tutto bene?» Harry parlava come se avesse paura che lei scattasse da un momento all'altro. La ragazza si vergognò un poco.

«Oh, si. Non male.» disse imbarazzata. Ron sbuffò.

«Si certo, certo, dammi qua» Il rosso le strappò la lettera dalle mani e Hermione arrossì ancora di più.

« Oh Merlino! Tutti Eccezionale e un Oltre ogni previsione, devi essere molto delusa.» Lui e Harry le sorrisero divertiti.

« Bene, non era mica scontato.»

« Hermione certo che era scontato» Disse Ron alzando gli occhi al cielo «Quando mai hai preso un brutto voto? Andiamo, dobbiamo mangiare qualcosa per festeggiare.»

Passarono il resto della giornata semplicemente ridendo, chiacchierando, giocando. Non per la prima volta Hermione si sentì estremamente fortunata.

Quella sera, la ragazza entrò nella piccola ma luminosa camera che condivideva con Ginny, con un sorriso rilassato sul volto. Ginny leggeva, seduta a gambe incrociate sul suo letto, con indosso la sua camicia da notte verde, che la faceva assomigliare a un folletto.

« Cosa stai leggendo?» le chiese allegramente infilandosi tra le lenzuola.

« _Manici di scopa_» rispose la rossa, concentrata.

«Cosa?» Hermione guardò l'amica perplessa. _Manici di scopa_? Ma che… «Che tipo di rivista è?»

«Quiddich.»

«Oh.»

Ginny, distolse l'attenzione dalla sua lettura, guardando la compagna di stanza con un sorriso malizioso. «Perché? Di cosa credevi parlasse un rivista che si chiama 'Manici di Scopa'?»

«Nulla» disse Hermione alzando gli occhi al cielo. Con Ginny si finiva sempre su certi argomenti. Ignorò la vocina nella sua testa che le faceva presente che era lei che aveva cominciato il discorso. «Chiedevo solo.»

«Non era evidente?» La ragazza riccia sbuffò.

«Bhè, si. Ma non dirmi, che tu non credi, che chiunque abbia dato il nome alla rivista non abbia approfittato del doppio senso!» Ginny ridacchio.

«Si, penso che l'abbia fatto. Ma sai» aggiunse sussurrando con aria cospiratoria «se ti interessa quel genere di rivista basta chiedermi» Hermione sgranò gli occhi. Cosa?

« Tu… tu hai…Tu hai un rivista di quel genere?» Sapeva che ormai Ginny era lontana dalla bambina timida e spaventata che si fece ingannare dal diario di Riddle, e che rovesciava qualsiasi cosa nel raggio di un metro quando Harry entrava in una stanza, ma, davvero lei leggeva riviste pornografiche? Ginny fece spallucce.

« Non sono abbonata a niente, ma ho voluto provare a vederne una.» Poi chiese: «non mi farai una predica per questo vero?»

Hermione guardò l'amica con la bocca un poco aperta dallo stupore, ma la richiuse in fretta notando che la rossa la guardava ancora seria e, forse, un poco preoccupata. Bhè, lei non si era mai considerata una ragazza di vedute ristrette, e non voleva cominciare ora.

«No, certo che no. Solo che, bhè, non so come ti sia venuto in mente. Non me lo aspettavo.» Ginny le sorrise di nuovo, rassicurata, ma stavolta senza malizia.

«Sai, la gente potrebbe pensare che tu ti sconvolga meno circa una rivista per adulti considerando che i tuoi migliori amici sono due ragazzi» poi, con un sorriso da Stregatto, aggiunse «com'era? I 'miei ragazzi'» Hermione sbuffò al ricordo: una volta, parlando orgogliosamente di Ron ed Harry si era riferita a loro così. Ginny l'aveva trovato divertente. Anche se, sospettava Hermione, all'epoca non aveva del tutto superato la sua cotta per il-bambino-sopravvissuto. La riccia decise di ignorare l'ultimo commento.

«Non tutti i ragazzi leggono quelle cose.» Però, mentre lo diceva, le comparve nella mente un immagine di Ron sbavando su una nuda, bionda, flessuosa ragazza riprodotta su una pagina satinata. Non era uno scenario improbabile. Ma davvero non poteva immaginarsi Harry nella stessa situazione. Uno scenario in cui Harry guardava la stessa immagine, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi vivaci, le si presentò spontaneamente nella testa. O forse si.

«Forse non tutti» Ginny la tirò fuori dalle sue divagazione «ma molti si. E io non credo che ci sia nulla di male.»

Hermione guardò l'amica rossa con interesse.

«Non ti dà fastidio l'idea che Dean passi del tempo guardando finte ragazze nude?» Ginny ci pensò su.

« No. Se fantasticasse su di un'altra ragazza, che conosciamo, allora si. Ma credo che non ci sia nulla di male se sbircia qualche rivista.» la rossa le sorrise di nuovo maliziosa «In realtà mi piacerebbe tanto vedere cosa guarda, sapere cosa gli piace. Inoltre, perché dovrebbe dispiacermi l'immagine del mio ragazzo intento a fare cose sporche?»

Hermione arrossi cremisi all'ultima parte, ma non riprese l'amica. In realtà la schiettezza di Ginny era uno dei motivi per cui le piaceva parlare lei. La ragazza parlava di tutto senza paura, senza nascondersi, sinceramente, scherzando, ma pensando seriamente a quello che diceva. E le aveva dato da pensare.

La ragazza riccia sapeva che aveva una cotta per Ron. Ok, forse era più di una cotta. Quando, al loro 4° anno, il ragazzo l'aveva considerata come ultima risorsa per il ballo, si era sentita profondamente ferita. All'inizio pensava di sentirsi così per colpa del suo orgoglio di femmina. Era una ragazza intelligente, questo non voleva dire che non fosse una ragazza. Pensare che le parole 'ragazza' e 'intelligente' non possano convivere è degradante per il genere femminile. Però alla fine dovette ammettere a se stessa, che era a Ron che voleva dimostrare di essere una ragazza, più che a tutti gli altri. Ed era la sua lode che cercava. Per farla breve dovette ammettere che semplicemente le piaceva il suo amico lentigginoso. I forti bicipiti che il ragazzo stava sviluppando non l'aiutavano.

«Vuoi provare a vederne una?» Hermione guardò l'amica a bocca aperta.

«Guardare un perfetto sconosciuto plastificato fare cose sporche? No grazie!» ma la sua voce si incrinò sull'ultima parte come se avesse effettivamente paura della rivista. Ginny se ne accorse e le sorrise dolcemente. Hermione si sentì avvampare.

« Cosa c'è di male? Appunto perché è uno sconosciuto plastificato non fai male a nessuno. Non è che stai spiando qualcuno senza consenso.»

La riccia rimase zitta. Il ragionamento aveva un senso, ma ancora…

«Guardala a scopo didattico» Ginny incalzò. Hermione ebbe il coraggio di guardare l'amica e alzare un sopracciglio

« Didattico?»

« Non sei curiosa di sapere…come funziona?»

«So già 'come funziona' ho letto libri sull'educazione sessuale» La riccia rispose con più calma. Lettura e conoscenza. Ecco il suo territorio. E no, non si vergognava di aver letto quei libri. Erano libri scientifici, che qualsiasi ragazza dovrebbe leggere, per conoscere il funzionamento del proprio corpo…e del corpo umano in generale.

Ginny emise un suono tra uno sbuffo e una risata. Hermione la guardò male.

«Non sto cercando di forzarti a niente, lo sai. E' solo un offerta. E una bella chiacchierata. Ma devi ammettere, il funzionamento tecnico/riproduttivo non è tutto quello che c'è da sapere. C'è molto altro, lo sai, e cosa c'è di male nel volerlo conoscere?»

Ok, di nuovo un ragionamento sensato.

«Allora?»

« Bhè, nulla di male» ma ancora si sentiva morire di imbarazzo. Ora più di prima.

« Dai Hermione, non è necessario andare in autocombustione. Non è che ti ho chiesto a cosa pensi quando ti tocchi nelle sere di solitudine.»

« Oh! Ginny!» L'amica rossa scoppiò a ridere mentre schivava il suo cuscino volante. Non è che non l'avesse mai fatto. L'aveva fatto qualche volta, ma di certo non spesso e mai con, diciamo, un obbiettivo finale. Qualcos'altro oltre all'aspetto tecnico/riproduttivo… in effetti non c'era nulla di male ad informarsi.

Guardò l'amica, che si era impossessata del cuscino aggiunto, ed era tornata a guardare la sua rivista di Quiddich. Ginny era una ragazza solare ed estroversa, e sicuramente non un oca. Se lei…

Con questo pensiero si accorse quale il suo problema era: aveva paura di essere un oca e una…bhè, troietta, a pensare troppo a certe cose. E si accorse che era un pensiero piuttosto bigotto e infantile. Ok, stava per fare un salto di qualità nella sua conoscenza dell'argomento. Con le guance rosse allungò una mano verso l'amica.

« Bene, potresti ridarmi il mio cuscino? E, visto che insisti sull'utilità di quelle riviste, una che parli di 'altri' manici di scopa.» Hermione si costrinse a guardare ancora l'amica negli occhi, nonostante il sorrisetto della rossa. Ma Ginny poi si fece seria.

« Non è che poi pensi male di me, vero? Perché non sono mica Lavanda, sai.»

La riccia rise, sorpresa.

« Oh, Ginny! Non potrei mai pensare a te come ad una Lavanda-girl. E poi, se te la sto chiedendo vuol dire che mi hai convinto con i tuoi discorsi.» Hermione si sentì più sicura ora che l'amica aveva mostrato le sue stesse preoccupazioni.

Ginny ridacchio e si diresse al baule.

«Bene!» Disse finche tirò fuori un mucchio di testi scolastici. Tiro fuori una rivista e si girò a guardare la ragazza sul letto con le guance rosse. Hermione sorrise, ora 'Ginny la timida' spuntava fuori di nuovo. Che tempistica. « Tra i testi scolastici non guarda mai nessuno.» spiegò porgendole una rivista.

La riccia guardò la copertina. Non sembrava niente di troppo male per il momento. Solo un uomo sulla trentina con un fisico scolpito, a torso nudo, e con le mani che serpeggiavano nei propri pantaloni. Poi si accorse che la foto, essendo magica si muoveva. Il tipo le fece l'occhiolino, facendola arrossire.

« Bhe» disse Ginny. «So che è imbarazzante, ma non contiene nulla che ognuno dei miei fratelli non faccia… o non voglia fare potendo.» Hermione arrossì di più quando un immagine di un particolare fratello di Ginny le corse in mente. «Merlino, probabilmente…no, che dico, sicuramente anche mio padre. O il tuo per quella materia.»

« Ginny!» Hermione si sentiva male. Davvero era una cosa a cui non voleva pensare. La rossa ridacchiò.

« Ehy, si tratta solo di uomini» disse «una piaga che è meglio conoscere che tentare di evitare.» scherzò sorridendole.

« Ok, ho capito.»

Ginny annuì e tornò al suo letto. Le rilanciò il cuscino, raccomandandosi solo che non la facesse trovare a sua madre o a suo padre, o ai suoi fratelli e a Harry, o a qualunque essere vivente in effetti.

« Non ti preoccupare Gin. E… grazie per esserti aperta così tanto con me.» Hermione si rese conto che l'amica doveva aver fatto uno sforzo per insistere su quello che era partito come uno scherzo, e continuato come semplice dibattito.

« Di niente.»

Hermione aprì subito la rivista, come avrebbe fatto con qualsiasi altro libro, l'imbarazzo per l'argomento dimenticato di fronte alla curiosità. Mentre le immagini si muovevano ringraziò che non ci fosse l'audio.


	3. C3: Harry, si avvicinano tempi difficili

Il nostro migliore amico

Autore: MsLittleItaly

HP/RW/HG

6°anno

**Il nostro migliore amico**

**Capitolo 3: Harry, si avvicinano tempi difficili.**

Harry Potter si svegliò la mattina del suo sedicesimo compleanno avvolto da una sensazione di pace e sicurezza. Aveva passato i giorni seguenti al suo arrivo entro i confini della tana, spesso giocando a Quiddich due contro due: lui e Hermione contro Ron e Ginny. La sorellina del suo migliore amico sembrava aver ottenuto il talento Weasley, mentre Hermione era terribile. Ginny aveva preso in giro l'amica sostenendo che doveva fare pratica perché 'era sempre utile saper cavalcare un manico di scopa'. Hermione non era stata l'unica ad arrossire al doppio senso. Ginny lo aveva sussurrato alla ragazza riccia, ma lui era abbastanza vicino per sentirlo. Preferiva non pensare alla sua intelligente amica cavalcare qualsiasi cosa; farlo lo faceva sentire un po'… bhè, un po' porco. Però era un peccato che Ron non le avesse sentite, sarebbe sicuramente caduto comicamente dalla scopa. Harry sorrise all'immagine mentale delle buffonate dei suoi amici, crogiolandosi nella sensazione di sostegno e affetto che gli avevano trasmesso la mattina dopo il suo arrivo, quando avevano parlato della profezia. Dopo un tempo indeterminato, passato a poltrire pigramente nel suo letto, si alzo, e si preparò per la giornata.

Quando Harry scese in cucina, il sole salutava pienamente la stanza, attraverso le finestre, e il profumo della colazione gli faceva venire l'acquolina in bocca.

**«**Buon giorno.» salutò entrando. Fu subito salutato da un coro di auguri di compleanno: il raggiante "buon compleanno, Harry" di Hermione e Ginny, il "tanti auguri caro" della signora Weasley, il cinguettante "felisce compleonno Harrì" di Fleur, come sempre intonacata sul fianco del suo sorridente fidanzato, che gli sventolava una mano augurandogli "buon compleanno", Ron non era ancora sceso. Una volta, a Natale, il suo amico rosso gli aveva detto che aveva la faccia estasiata di un bambino di cinque anni. Harry pensò che al momento non doveva essere molto diverso, ma si sentiva giustificato, considerando che, dai Dursley, non era invitato a festeggiare il natale, e i suoi compleanni erano dimenticati o, peggio, ignorati. Con gli anni il suo compleanno era diventato un giorno qualsiasi. Finché non arrivò ad Hogwarst.

«Harry caro, buon compleanno.» la signora Weasley ripeté, dandogli un abbraccio che lo fece sentire felice ad imbarazzato contemporaneamente. «è piuttosto tardi…».

«Mi spiace molto signora Weasley!» il ragazzo arrossì, accorgendosi che, a parte il signor Weasley che era probabilmente al lavoro, tutti gli altri lo avevano aspettato per la colazione. Perché era stato a poltrire a letto?

«No, no, caro, non devi scusarti! E' il tuo compleanno dopotutto» aggiunse in fretta mamma Weasley «solo che Ron non si è ancora svegliato, e ora che sei qui anche tu, non c'è davvero nessun motivo per non svegliarlo.» il ragazzo vide Hermione sbuffare con la coda dell'occhio.

«Vado io, se vuole» Harry si offrì, già immaginando diversi metodi brutali e divertenti per svegliare il suo migliore amico.

«Sei molto gentile caro, grazie» disse la donna, non sapendo, o fingendo di non sapere, il motivo per cui Harry era così disponibile per la missione. Le due ragazze più giovani sembravano però capire l'entità dell'impresa se il "buona fortuna" di Ginny era un'indicazione. Entrambe le ragazze ridacchiarono, e Harry notò che sembravano essersi avvicinate parecchio negli ultimi giorni. Pensò che la sua amica riccia era probabilmente molto felice di condividere la stanza con la ragazza rossa, soprattutto se confrontata con le sue abituali compagne di stanza a scuola: Calì Patil e Lavanda Brown. Aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che, anche se le tre compagne di dormitorio erano in buoni rapporti, Hermione non avesse mai affettivamente legato molto con le altre due. Ma Harry aveva l'impressione che, a volte, Hermione sentisse il bisogno di un'amica femmina. Era contento che Ginny ricoprisse quel ruolo. L'unica volta che la riccia aveva _provato_ a chiedere a lui qualche opinione su vestiti e accessori aveva capito appieno la sua inadeguatezza e orrore per il ruolo.

Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, cosa non facile, visto che la tana non aveva solo l'aria magicamente pericolante, ma era anche tutto uno scricchiolio, Harry percorse tutte le scale fino al pianerottolo di Ron.

Una vita di aggirarsi furtivamente, sia dai Dursley, dove la sua presenza era maglio essere invisibile, sia nelle sue passeggiate notturne ad Hogwarst, avevano fornito, al ragazzo dai capelli neri, un passo agile e felpato di cui era piuttosto fiero. Il suo piano era di entrare silenziosamente in camera dell'amico (anche se, probabilmente, Ron non si sarebbe svegliato nemmeno se fosse entrato Hagrid) e poi picchiarlo brutalmente con quell'orrendo cuscino arancione che Ron teneva in mostra sulla sua scrivania. L'amico sarebbe rimasto sconvolto dalla brutalità con cui aveva profanato il cuscino della sua squadra del cuore. Abbassò lentamente la maniglia, aprì silenziosamente la porta….e a metà strada si bloccò, con la porta ancora mezza aperta. Come era la sua bocca.

Ron non stava affatto dormendo, anzi era piuttosto attivo al momento. Era sdraiato sulla schiena, la gamba sinistra piegata, e se questa posizione formava una leggera tenda tra le gambe, non gli impediva di vedere il movimento del lenzuolo e del braccio destro dell'amico. Erano piuttosto esplicativi di ciò che stava succedendo. Esplicativi come gli ansati e respiri trattenuti. Dopo aver condiviso il dormitorio con quattro ragazzi per cinque anni, era diventato abbastanza abituato a sentire, riconoscere e sopportare, il rumore trattenuto di qualcuno che si masturba. Ma questo non lo rendeva meno imbarazzante al momento. Inoltre, non aveva mai visto direttamente qualcuno farlo perché i loro letti, a Hogwarst, erano a baldacchino, e grazie a Dio, tutti tiravano le tende. Sentendosi arrossire dalla punta dei capelli fino alle dita dei piedi, socchiuse silenziosamente la porta, non avendo il coraggio di chiuderla ora che sapeva che l'amico era piuttosto sveglio. Per lo stesso motivo non aveva il coraggio andarsene. Se avesse fatto rumore? E poi, se fosse sceso, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire alla Signora Weasley? "Mi spiace signora, ma Ron si sta masturbando in questo momento, quindi andrò a chiamarlo più tardi. Oh, ma non si preoccupi, evidentemente è già sveglio." No, avrebbe aspettato che Ron….finisse, avrebbe aspettato un altro poco, e poi sarebbe entrato, facendo più rumore possibile (anche prima di entrare), e comportandosi come se non sapesse nulla. L'ultima parte era _indispensabile_.

Anche a lui era capitato di svegliarsi con la voglia incredibile di toccarsi, e le volte in cui aveva ceduto alla tentazione, aveva ardentemente sperato che i compagni di dormitorio non lo sentissero. Era sicuro che non poteva essere sempre stato così fortunato, ma apprezzava che non venisse accennato. In realtà, ogni tanto, Seamus o Dean facevano qualche imbarazzante allusione il mattino dopo, se si erano svegliati al suono di qualche compagno masturbarsi nella notte. Ma questo, se aveva intimidito in un primo momento, non aveva mai fermato nessuno molto a lungo. Harry aveva sempre cercato di farlo il meno e il più silenziosamente possibile. Tuttavia svegliarsi a causa delle voglie degli altri era quasi più imbarazzante che svegliarsi per le proprie. Questo perché Harry non sapeva mai come comportarsi. Ed era decisamente imbarazzante scoprire che, a volte, il suo corpo era risultato sensibile ai semplici suoni soffocati. In quelle occasioni aveva ignorato il suo corpo. Punto. Aveva anche scoperto che pensare ad Arthur e Molly Weasley intenti nel concepimento dei loro numerosi figli aiutava molto a ridurre l'eccitazione.

Quando, dalla stanza di Ron, arrivò un grugnito mal soffocato, seguito da sospiri ansimanti, Harry continuò a fingere di non esistere, sperando che il suo amico si ricomponesse subito. Maledisse il suo rossore e il suo socio che, la sotto, chiedeva gelosamente lo stesso trattamento che aveva ottenuto quello di Ron. Ringraziando per una volta i pantaloni larghi di suo cugino Dudley, Harry aspettò ancora un poco, ascoltando il rimescolarsi del suo amico dall'altra parte della porta. Poi saltò sullo scalino al di sotto del pianerottolo, sperando che il rumore non risultasse troppo ovvio o troppo improvviso, per poi tornare, rumorosamente, alla porta di Ron, abbassando con decisione la maniglia, anche se la porta era socchiusa, ed urlando:

« Sveglio dormiglione!»

L'amico rosso era a letto, le mani che stringevano stretto il bordo del lenzuolo e il viso arrossato, probabilmente per più ragioni.

« Per le mutande di Merlino, Harry, mi hai fatto fare un colpo.» Esclamò con un'aria sconvolta ed agita che era molto convincente, e, in effetti, molto autentica. Cercando di non arrossire ancora, il ragazzo dai capelli neri spiegò in fretta:

« Scusa. La tua mamma mi ha mandato a svegliarti. Stanno tutti aspettando per fare colazione assieme.»

« Oh. OK…ehm. In realtà volevo fare una doccia veloce, voi cominciate pure, io vi raggiungo in fretta.»

« Va bene, se lo dici tu.» Harry alzò le spalle, in quello che sperava fosse un modo disinvolto, e distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo amico arrossato, com'era lui, fu subito alla porta, non desiderando altro che essere fuori di lì.

« Oh, Harry!» Il ragazzo congelò sul pianerottolo.

« Sì?» chiese, sbirciando dalla porta. Ron lo guardava piuttosto imbarazzato. O mio Dio, l'aveva beccato!

« Buon Compleanno.»

…Oh! Harry senti un sorriso dividergli a metà la faccia.

«Grazie!» ora Ron aveva un'aria divertita, probabilmente dalla sua reazione. Ancora sorridendo il ragazzo dai capelli neri si allontanò urlano « E muoviti se vuoi trovare ancora qualche salsiccia.»

Tornato in cucina, Harry trovò la signora Weasley piuttosto scocciata, mentre Ginny guardava desiderosa il piatto di salsicce. Bill era ancora distratto con Fleur.

« Santo cielo Harry,» esclamò Hermione, «quanto ci hai messo ha svegliarlo?»

Harry arrossì.

«Ehm..» il suo primo impulso fu di rispondere "una vita, proprio non voleva svegliarsi", ma sicuramente la ragazza si sarebbe lamentata con Ron, e Harry sarebbe stato scoperto. «Mi spiace, è colpa mia: mi ero dimenticato di scrivere una cosa sul saggio di Trasfigurazione e sono andato a scriverlo prima di dimenticarmelo di nuovo» Che pessima scusa!

Hermione lo guardò un po' stupita e un po' orgogliosa, ma Ginny alzò un sopracciglio perplesso. Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa Harry si rivolse alla signora Weasley.

«Ron ha detto di cominciare senza di lui, perché voleva farsi una doccia.» Una serie di sbuffi partì da varie direzioni, e mentre tutti brontolavano sul suo amico, il ragazzo tirò un respiro di sollievo e si sedette, seguendo l'esempio di Ginny, che aveva già avidamente inforcato una salsiccia.

-.-MLI-.-

La signora Weasley aveva organizzato una piccola festa per la sera, e sembrava decisa che tutto fosse perfetto e senza ombre di cattive notizie. Nondimeno, quando i membri dell'ordine arrivarono, lo fecero accompagnati dalle solite, lugubri, notizie.

«Cosa? È sparito Florian Fortebraccio!» Harry chiese, avendo colto quel pezzo di conversazione tra Bill e Lupin.

« Si, » rispose Bill « ma lui, a differenza di Olivander, ha certamente dato battaglia.»

« Ma, pensate che sia vivo?» Harry era piuttosto colpito con la notizia della scomparsa del gelataio. L'idea che Olivander, lo storico progettista di bacchette, fosse scomparso era inquietante, ma Harry era, in un certo senso, più turbato per Florian. Intanto perché, mentre il talento del vecchio progettista poteva essere in qualche modo allettante per il Signore Oscuro (soprattutto con la conoscenza dei Nuclei Gemelli), al contrario, il gelataio non poteva essere di molta utilità, né di troppo fastidio, per Voldemort. A meno che il pazzo non trovasse fastidioso, e degno d'essere fatto sparire, tutto ciò che si dissociava da lui.

«Non c'era il marchio nero, e questo ci fa supporre che lui si sia salvato, ma non lo possiamo dire con certezza. » continuò Bill.

«Si, bhè, non c'è bisogno di parlare di questo ora….» La signora Weasley provò, per l'ennesima volta, a fermare gli argomenti deprimenti.

«Spero che stia bene» Harry disse, ripensando alla sua permanenza a Diagon Alley, all'età 13 anni (dopo aver gonfiato sua zia Marge), quando andava dal muscoloso gelataio almeno una volta al giorno.

« Lo conoscevi?» Hermione chiese.

Harry sorrise, ricordando il sorriso facile dell'uomo tatuato, che ogni giorno trovava una scusa per offrirgli un enorme gelato facendogli l'occhiolino. « Due anni fa mi offriva il gelato quasi ogni giorno…mi piaceva molto.»

Ron ridacchio «Posso immaginare. Credo che potrebbe piacermi pure Gazza, se lui mi offrisse sempre un gelato.»

Harry sbuffò « Ne dubito. E comunque era molto gentile al di là dell'offrirmi il gelato. Trovava sempre il tempo di fare due chiacchiere e mi aiutava anche con i compiti, sapeva un sacco si cose sui roghi delle streghe, e poi…»

«Davvero?» Chiese Hermione, già più interessata, e con l'aria un po' stupita.

Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo, con un grugnito misto tra una risata e un suono di disapprovazione «Pensavi che tutti i tatuati fossero zoticoni ignoranti?»

«No!» Hermione esclamò, allarmata dall'accusa, anche se il rossore comparso all'improvviso sul suo volto diceva diversamente. Quando il rosso alzò un sopracciglio scettico nella sua direzione lei arrossì ancora di più «Cioè, » aggiunse, portando le dita affusolate a tormentare i capelli ricci in un gesto di imbarazzo che i suoi amici conoscevano benissimo « Io non penso che tutti i tatuati siano zoticoni ignoranti. Però ho sempre pensato che Florian Fortebraccio avesse l'aria un poco da…non so, _da pirata_.»

Harry sorrise all'immagine del gelataio con una bandana in testa e una spada in mano. Ron ridacchiò prima di esclamare con tono entusiasta:

« E' questo che lo fa figo» esclamò Ron. L'amica riccia sbuffò.

« Mi permetto di dissentire» disse acida, riacquistando la sua compostezza «non basta che una persona abbia capelli lunghi, segni di barba non fatta, e muscolose braccia tatuate per essere 'figo'. Anzi, credo che la maggior parte delle persone con queste caratteristiche siano, in realtà, piuttosto sgradevoli.»

« Ok,» disse il rosso con espressione ostinata « allora, più precisamente, mi riferivo ad un pirata senza la puzza di alcool e sudore, con tutti i denti sani e puliti, senza gambe di legno, e con tutti gli occhi al loro posto.»

Hermione cercò infruttuosamente di trasformare la sua risata in un colpo di tosse. Ron sorrise piuttosto compiaciuto, come aveva la tendenza a fare quando riusciva a strappare un sorriso riluttante alla ragazza.

Harry ridacchiò all'espressione dell'amico, e al modo in cui Hermione si ricompose in fretta. Il festeggiato sentì il cinguettare di Fleur alla sua destra, dove le conversazioni si erano dirette, con grande piacere di Molly, su argomenti più allegri. Anche se, a parere di Harry, la signora Weasley avrebbe dovuto riconsiderare la sua posizione, perché la ragazza francese aveva ricominciato, ancora, a parlare del suo matrimonio con Bill. Il futuro sposo stava gustando il pasticcio di carne e funghi, partecipando poco alla conversazione, e Harry si chiese pigramente se fosse per esasperazione circa l'argomento, o per totale fiducia sulle doti organizzative della fidanzata. O forse era solamente il suo modo di fare. Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non conosceva da molto il maggiore Weasley, ma non lo aveva mai visto agitato, neanche quando, due estati prima, alla coppa del mondo, i mangiamorte avevano cominciato a creare scompiglio al campeggio. Guardando il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi, che non sarebbe sembrato fuori posto ad un concerto rock, Harry sorrise e si voltò di nuovo verso i suoi amici, che stavano ancora bisticciando.

« Non sono prevenuta Ron!» Hermione ora sembrava più scocciata che offesa «davvero, si tratta solo di percentuale: quante altre persone conosciamo che hanno un…look alternativo, che non siano, non dico cattive, ma almeno…eccentriche». Il rosso aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse, socchiudendo gli occhi nella concentrazione.

«Bill ad esempio», si è intromesso Harry «ha i capelli lunghi, ha l'orecchino e numerosi altri gingilli, e sembra avere una passione per la pelle.»

«Ecco!» esclamò Ron trionfante, guardando la ragazza perplessa con il suo sorriso da 1000 watt, due fossette formandosi sulle guance lentigginose. La ragazza lanciò un'occhiata a Bill, e Harry sollecitò:

«La considereresti una persona sgradevole se si tatuasse?»

Ron soffocò inaspettatamente nel suo boccone. Hermione lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, aprendo la bocca per commentare qualcosa (sicuramente la tecnica di masticazione dell'amico), ma poi gli occhi di lui filarono a Bill, le orecchie diventando di fuoco, e la ragazza boccheggiò. Harry era perplesso per un attimo, ma quando gli occhi castani di Hermione brillarono con sorpresa e curiosità, lanciandosi speculativamente su Bill, sentì i suoi occhi propri allargarsi nella comprensione.

«Ne ha uno?» la ragazza sussurro all'amico lentigginoso.

Ron continuava a tossire. Hermione gli porse il bicchiere di succo di zucca con una punta d'impazienza. Il ragazzo bevve, le orecchie ancora un poco rosse, anche per il soffocamento, prima di bisbigliare «Dovrebbe essere un segreto, non ditelo a mamma. Io non dovrei nemmeno saperlo.»

«Tua mamma non lo sa?» chiese lei con tono leggermente sorpreso.

«Ehy, mia mamma non sa proprio tutto. E poi, l'hai vista cosa pensa dei suoi capelli lunghi.» bisbigliò indietro il rosso, guardando nervosamente sua madre, come se si aspettasse che improvvisamente lei cominciasse a urlare.

«Cos'è?» chiese Harry. Non sapeva dire perché era così curioso, ma lo era. Se avesse dovuto immaginare qualcuno con un tatuaggio, allora sarebbe stato Charlie. Non era difficile immaginare il ragazzo muscoloso con un drago colorato dipinto sulla carne. Inoltre, sarebbe stato in tema con il suo lavoro. Forse la sua mente aveva connesso l'idea del tatuaggio a quella dei muscoli?

«Non so cos'è, ma so dov'è.» aggiunse poi il rosso, dopo un a piccola esitazione.

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, ed Hermione lanciò un'altra occhiata curiosa in direzione di Bill, prima di tornare interrogativa a Ron. Il loro amico si schiarì la gola e si avvicinò sussurrando.

« Bhè, una volta ho sentito Fred e George che parlavano. Avevano visto Bill nel bagno, fare la doccia, e avevano notato il tatuaggio, ma non avevano capito cosa rappresentava» Ron attese. Loro pure.

« Bhè?» incalzò la ragazza, stizzita. Harry sorrise, ovviamente l'amico rosso si stava godendo l'attenzione, e aspettava che la ragazza impaziente gli chiedesse di continuare.

« Bhè era….» La voce di Ron si spense e arrossì all'improvviso, come se si fosse accorto che stava dicendo qualcosa di strano. « Bhè, ….ehm…era, sai, lì sotto» Harry sentì i suoi occhi diventare più ampi. Sotto? Quanto sotto? Non sarà… Dio, doveva fare male!

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo dall'amico color pomodoro e vide Hermione irrigidita, le sue mani tornate di scatto a tormentare i capelli. Poi, dopo una pausa silenziosa, la ragazza le costrinse in grembo con decisione e fissò Ron con una leggera spolverata di rosa sulle guance.

«No, non so» Harry, continuò a fissarla…cosa? «non so cosa intendi con 'lì sotto'.» Ron guardò Hermione come se le fosse spuntata un'altra testa. Harry rimpianse di aver tirato fuori Bill. Questa era una conversazione che non voleva avere con Hermione. No, questa era una conversazione che non voleva avere. Punto.

«Sai,» ritentò Ron, con le orecchie rosse, ma l'espressione perplessa «la storia dell'ape, con il pungiglione…» O Dio! Harry sentì il leggero calore sulle guance avvampare in un incendio.

«Ron!» Hermione guardò l'amico, ancora arrossata ma quasi…offesa. «Pensi forse che non abbia mai letto un libro sull'educazione sessuale?» O Dio! Come poteva dire… quella parola, di fronte ai suoi amici…? «Chiedevo solo di essere più preciso,» Poi, ricomponendosi e acquistando sicurezza aggiunse «e meno infantile. Insomma, siamo tutti sedicenni qui. Sicuramente si può dire se intendevi pube, inguine o cosa» Oh! Mio! Dio!

Harry sentì che stava per morire per autocombustione. Ne era certo. Ron sembrava nelle stesse condizioni: arrossato e con gli occhi spalancati di incredulità. Se sull'argomento o sul modo in cui lo stava affrontando Hermione, non lo sapeva. D'altronde, la ragazza non si era mai vergognata di nulla che avesse a che fare con la conoscenza. L'educazione sess….'quella', non doveva fare eccezione. Un'immagine dell'amica riccia intenta a prendere con entusiasmo e diligenza appunti su un libro di educazione sessuale comparve spontaneamente nella sua testa. Oh Dio! Questo lo faceva sentire sia molto piccolo, insignificante e immaturo, sia stranamente colpito e affascinato. Il suo stomaco si contorse in curiosi, stretti, nodi.

«Ehm…» Ron sembrava non riuscire a staccare gli occhi da Hermione, che sembrava sforzarsi di guardare impassibile. Il rosso si schiarì la gola prima di riprovare «ehm…pube. Credo. Pube.»

«Oh.» fu tutto ciò che Hermione disse, ancora un poco tesa. Ma, una volta assimilata la notizia, lei e Harry non resistettero a lanciare un occhiata veloce a Bill, quasi si aspettassero una grossa freccia indicativa.

«Già.» Ron cominciò a blaterare, chiaramente nervoso e imbarazzato. « ed è un ottimo posto se non vuoi che la gente lo veda. Soprattutto mamma intendo. Certo che debba fare un inferno di male. Mamma comunque lo avrebbe ucciso. Era troppo giovane. O così avrebbe detto lei. Io avevo sette anni quando ho sentito quella conversazione tra Fred e George. Ma poi lei lo ammazzerebbe anche oggi. 'sei un così bel ragazzo, perché deturpare il tuo corpo'.»

«Bhè, non ha tutti i torti.» Hermione lo interruppe, ora molto più rilassata e senza traccia della conversazione imbarazzante «Perché farsi un tatuaggio?» chiese ancora, riportando la conversazione al principio, prima della parentesi di gossip.

«Non è un modo per deturpare il corpo!» disse Ron, ancora ostinato «è….un ornamento, una decorazione.»

Hermione alzò un sopracciglio « Una decorazione? Sul pube?»

«Ok.» disse il rosso guardandola seriamente, con un'aria di determinazione, cercando di non arrossire « una decorazione molto privata» Hermione ruppe in un sorriso.

Harry pensò improvvisamente a Sirius. Al suo padrino piaceva parlare di tatuaggi…e anche di 'anatomia'. Il ragazzo moro sorrise tra se, ripensando ad una notte a Grimuald Place, quando Sirius e Remus avevano bevuto un po' troppo.

«Sirius mi disse che alcuni dei suoi tatuaggi li aveva fatti in memoria di qualcosa.» aggiunse improvvisamente. Non sapeva che cosa glielo aveva fatto dire e si sentì un po' impacciato notando che i suoi amici divennero improvvisamente silenziosi. Sapendo che erano solo preoccupati per lui, Harry gli rivolse un sorriso, per far loro sapere che stava bene. Loro ricambiarono.

« E' molto dolce.» commentò Hermione con voce gentile. Harry ridacchiò, un po' in imbarazzo, un po' immaginando la faccia che avrebbe fatto Sirius nel sentire che i suoi numerosi e impressionanti tatuaggi gli erano valsi l'aggettivo di 'dolce'. Harry era piuttosto sicuro che erano stati anche un segno di ribellione dai suoi genitori. Ricordava la citazione, sotto la base posteriore del collo, che recitava "_Children begin by loving their parents. After a time they judge them. Rarely, if ever, do they forgive them_." Che oltre ad essere un chiaro segno di come si sentiva verso i suoi genitori, era anche una citazione babbana, di Oscar Wilde, aveva detto Sirius.

Ricordando la schiena del suo padrino, Harry notò che Sirius non era eccessivamente muscoloso, non come Florian Fortebraccio o Charlie, eppure aveva un sacco di tatuaggi. Harry provò ad immaginare se stesso con un tatuaggio… No, non ci riusciva. Con un broncio interiore si chiese pigramente come mai gli piacesse vedere tatuaggi decorare i corpi degli altri ma non riuscisse davvero ad immaginali su se stesso.

«Bhè» Disse Ron, interrompendo i suoi pensieri e guardando un poco verde «non voglio pensare a cosa potrebbe aver fatto mio fratello a 15 anni, da voler imprimere nelle sue memorie, che potrebbe centrare col suo pube.»

A questo Harry sgranò gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere, sentendo Hermione fare lo stesso vicino a lui.

-.-MLI-.-

Harry se ne stava oziosamente sul letto, guardando il soffitto. Non gli importava che Ron ed Hermione non gli credevano. Francamente, era così sicuro che aveva ragione, che sapeva che alla fine lo avrebbero capito anche loro. Draco Malfoy era un mangiamorte. I suoi due migliori amici avevano riso all'idea, ma Harry ne era certo. Malfoy si era comportato stranamente e in maniera sospetta, più del solito, e né Ron né Hermione avevano trovato un'ipotesi plausibile.

Il trio aveva incontrato il ragazzo biondo qualche giorno prima, a Diagon Alley. Il giorno dopo il compleanno di Harry, erano arrivate alla tana le lettere da Hogwarst, contenenti le liste di materiale scolastico da acquistare. Quella del ragazzo conteneva anche una spilla da capitano. Decidendo di non rimandare più, dopo qualche giorno si erano organizzati per andare a fare compere a Diagon Alley. La signora Weasley aveva voluto che ci fosse anche il marito, ed era tesissima e preoccupata all'idea di uscire 'di questi tempi'. Ron si era preso una bella strigliata facendo una battuta su Voldemort, ma aveva imparato a stare zitto, per paura che la madre non gli permettesse di andare a vedere il nuovo negozio di scherzi di Fred e George.

La comitiva era andata a Diagon Alley a bordo delle macchine del ministero. Ad Harry era quasi venuto un infarto pensando rabbiosamente che avrebbe dovuto camminare per la strada con una scorta. Ma, fu poi felice di scoprire, 'la scorta' non era altro che Hagrid, il quale aveva accompagnato il trio da Madama Mc Clan. Ed era lì che avevano incontrato Malfoy, con la sua cara mamma.

Nonostante ora Lucius fosse ad Azkaban, Draco e sua madre ancora trattavano tutti come se fossero qualcosa di sgradevole, attaccato alla suola delle loro costose scarpe. Questo in realtà rendeva Harry ancora più sicuro della sua teoria: scommetteva che Draco si sarebbe sentito onorato di ricevere ordini da Voldemort. Questa era la loro concezione di purosangue? Qualcuno desideroso di inchinarsi di fronte ad un pazzo omicida, tra l'altro con padre babbano, se il diario di Riddel era un indizio. Bhè, se Draco Malfoy aveva qualche missione commissionata da Voldemort, ed Harry ne era sicuro, allora avrebbe scoperto cos'era. E Ron ed Hermione, alla fine, gli avrebbero dato ragione.

A proposito di Ron…. Harry si alzò, decidendo di andare a vedere se l'amico avesse liberato la doccia. Raccolse il suo pigiama, le sue cose da bagno e si incamminò al piano di sopra. Sentì la doccia ancora in funzione dall'altra parte della porta. Busso forte.

« Ron, sei ancora tu lì dentro?» chiese. Nessuna risposta. Riprovò, urlando.

« RON?»

« SI?»

« Ti manca molto?» Silenzio. Un gemito. Poi:

« Cavoli, amico! Mi spiace, non mi sono accorto del tempo.» Harry sbuffo.

« Davvero, Ron, ci impieghi più tempo di una ragazza!»

« CONCORDO!» il moro saltò alla voce di Ginny, proveniente da dietro una porta sul pianerottolo, dove sapeva c'era la stanza delle ragazze.

« ZITTA TU!» Ron gridò di rimando. L'acqua si spense finalmente. Harry ridacchiò. In realtà sia Ron sia Ginny ci mettevano parecchio, cosa incredibile, considerando il numero di abitanti della Tana.

Dopo poco Ron uscì, con i capelli bagnati e solo i pantaloni del pigiama.

«Cavoli, cavoli, mi dispiace!» Disse tutto arrossato dal calore e dall'imbarazzo di essere stato 40 minuti nella doccia.

Harry ridacchiò alla vampata di calore umido che uscì dalla porta del bagno insieme al suo amico «Cosa hai fatto? La sauna?» Le orecchie di Ron divennero se possibile ancora più rosse. Ora sembrava veramente imbarazzato.

«Si, ehm, mi stavo rilassando…..e, mh, mi è scappato il tempo.» L'amico rosso grattò nervosamente lo stomaco, un gesto emotivo che Harry gli aveva visto fare spesso, con suo grande divertimento. Anche se ora, visto la mancanza di t-shirt di Ron, sarebbe stato più facile dire sugli addominali, piuttosto che sullo stomaco. Addominali definiti. Cavoli, l'amico aveva fatto davvero un inferno di caldo in quel bagno! E lo stava avvolgendo.

Alzò gli occhi, negli occhi azzurri imbarazzati del suo amico, infilando un dito nel colletto della sua larga t-shirt e allontanandola dal collo che cominciava a sentirsi umido a accaldato. Dio che caldo!

«Si bhè, non so come non sei morto di caldo qui dentro….»

«Si, bhè, …mi spiace» poi come se si fosse accorto che era ancora in mezzo alla porta salto fuori, passando vicino ad Harry senza il coraggio di guardarlo.

«Stai bene?» il moro chiese. Va bene imbarazzo ma questo….

Il rosso diede una risata strana « Benissimo! » si guardarono un attimo. Poi Ron sorrise e aggiunse « Lascia perdere.» gli diede una delle sue solite, forti, pacche sulla spalla prima di girarsi e avviarsi alla sua stanza dicendo «Bagno tuo!»

Harry lo guardò perplesso, poi scrollò le spalle, rinunciando a capire cosa frullava per la testa del suo amico.

Entrò nel mare di vapore che era il bagno dopo la doccia di Ron, si tolse i vestiti e utilizzò la t-shirt per asciugare dal vapore un angolo di mensola dove posizionare le sue cose. Aprì un poco la finestra per cercare di far uscire un po' di vapore senza prendersi una malora. Dopo anni dai Dursley era una cosa che Harry faceva regolarmente. Loro gli lasciavano sempre fare la doccia per ultimo, in modo che dovesse pulire il loro casino. E Ron, in confronto al cugino di Harry, era più che ordinato, forse anche perché Dudley faceva un casino apposta. Considerando che Harry aveva un quarto d'ora da quando Dudley era uscito per far trovare il bagno lucido e pulito, il ragazzo bruno aveva presto imparato ad essere molto svelto.

Certo, da quando era andato ad Hogwarst, aveva imparato anche a rilassarsi. La consapevolezza che, anche se ci avesse messo ore, se la sarebbe cavata solo con qualche presa in giro, aiutava. Una volta, al secondo anno, aveva addirittura provata a prendersela con tutta la comodità del mondo. Seamus insisteva che una lunga doccia calda era quello che gli ci voleva per rilassarsi dalle "misteriose" vicende che erano seguite al rapimento di Ginny. Harry ha sempre sospettato che si sentisse in colpa per aver pensato a lui come all'erede di Serpeverde. Ridicolo! Comunque, dopo 15 minuti Harry era a corto di idee su come passare il tempo. Certo, doveva ammettere che col passare degli anni aveva scoperto che la doccia era ottima per fare altre cose…a volte, dormendo in un dormitorio con altri quattro ragazzi, era il posto dove potevi avere più privacy…

Harry si bloccò, le mani sullo stomaco, che stava insaponando. Il pensiero che aveva appena avuto si sovrappose ad uno di Ron, la mattina del suo compleanno, e Ron imbarazzatissimo, dopo aver passato _40 minuti _sotto la doccia. Poteva essere…? Lavarsi, fare altro, e doversi rilavare ancora… No, no. Meglio non pensarci… Cazzo! Harry osservò i tic nervosi del suo socio impertinente. Maledizione. Harry si sentì andare in fiamme in imbarazzo, anche se (grazie a Dio!) non c'era nessuno a vederlo. Il ragazzo sospirò pesantemente appoggiando la fronte alle mattonelle fredde. Perché ultimamente era sempre…su di giri? L'adolescenza. Harry considerò un momento il rimescolarsi delle sue regioni inferiori. Sentiva l'ormai familiare sensazione di calore nei suoi lombi, e quella particolare sensazione al suo cazzo che poteva essere definita solo come una richiesta d'attenzione. Con un sospiro tra la rassegnazione e la sfida portò la mano lentamente giù tra gli addominali, tra i pochi riccioli del sue pube, e ancora più giù. Intanto, un pensiero lo raggiunse: se lui e Ron erano un indizio, quest'anno sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante convivere in cinque nel dormitorio.


	4. C4: Hermione, verso Hogwarts

Il nostro migliore amico

Autore: MsLittleItaly

HP/RW/HG

6°anno

**Il nostro migliore amico**

**Capitolo 4**

Per una volta la partenza per Kings Cross non fù eccessivamente caotica. Hermione ricordava ancora bene la partenza da Grimmuald Place, l'anno prima, che, non solo era complicata per via della loro posizione e della pazzia del governo, ma anche per il solito avanti e indietro di tutti quelli che si erano dimenticati qualcosa. Ricordava anche la partenza dalla tana, due anni prima. Quest'anno mancavano Fred e George, e, bisognava ammettere che ciò contribuiva molto all'ordine. Il disordine, come il rumore, sembrava essere direttamente proporzionale al numero di Weasley.

Ginny aveva, sorprendentemente, tutto pronto per la mattina della partenza. O forse non era poi così sorprendente se si considera che Hermione e la signora Weasley non le aveva lasciato pace finche non fosse tutto a posto. La rivista proibita, "StregaMi", era al sicuro nel baule di Hermione. Ginny non aveva più tirato fuori l'argomento, se per evitare imbarazzo all'amica riccia o a se stessa, davvero non lo sapeva, ma Hermione si era sentita in dovere di restituirla prima dell'inizio della scuola. Era andata, rivista in mano, verso l'amica ringraziandola per averle prestato questa…lettura interessante. Ed era sincera. Per Ginny doveva essere stato imbarazzante, tanto quanto per lei. Ma era contenta che l'avesse fatto perché la rivista aveva allargato i suoi orizzonti, e, ora ne era certa, non aveva senso fingere che certe cose non esistessero... o che il suo corpo non reagisse a queste. La rossa aveva ammesso, arrossendo, di averne altre, e poi aveva, con suo sommo imbarazzo, sorriso maliziosamente dicendo che poteva tenerlo, "so quanto ti piace rivedere le letture interessanti". Non aveva idea di come la rossa si procurasse certe riviste, ma doveva ammettere che aveva voglia di tenere quella perché la sua curiosità non si era ancora esaurita. La rivista, chiaramente destinata ad un pubblico femminile (era sicura che se non fosse, avrebbe avuto una procace biondona sulla copertina satinata), conteneva più informazioni di quelle che aveva creduto. Era, in un cero senso, una rivista informativa per ragazze che scoprivano la propria, e altrui, sessualità. Il tutto condito con immagini…stimolanti.

Per una volta, erano tutti puntualmente davanti alla porta della tana quando il loro mezzo per la stazione arrivò, Grattastinchi, Edvige, Leo e Arnold (la nuova Puffola Pigmea viola di Ginny) già nelle loro gabbie per il viaggio.

Harry era, senza ombra di dubbio, piuttosto infastidito di dover usare le auto del ministero per muoversi. Da un lato Hermione lo capiva: ad Harry non erano mai piaciuti favoritismi per essere il ragazzo-che-visse, e, in più, chi voleva un favore dal Ministero quando, per tutto l'anno precedente, era stato calunniato da esso? La ragazza cercò di convincere l'amico che questo era, se non altro, un segno che questo nuovo governo era preoccupato per la sua incolumità più di quello precedente. Ma, come disse Ron "non ci vuole molto, considerando che la scorsa estate la vecchia rospa gli ha mandato dei dissennatori". Comunque sia, Hermione era piuttosto contenta che il viaggio verso la stazione si prospettava molto più confortevole dell'anno precedente. Il rumoroso e scoppiettante Nottetempo non poteva reggere il confronto con le auto del ministero. Ma questo lo tenne saggiamente per se.

Dopo aver caricato i bagagli si affrettarono a salutare la coppia di futuri sposi. Hermione notò, non per la prima volta, che Bill aveva la mano perennemente appoggiata sul fianco di Fleur, che, al momento stava gorgogliando ad Harry.

« Au revoir Arrì!» disse lei appoggiando la mano sulla guancia sinistra del ragazzo e baciando quella destra. «Mi ha fatto tonto piascere rivederti.» continuò la bionda strofinandogli leggermente la guancia con il pollice.

«Ehm, si, anche a me.» Hermione strinse le labbra notando che le guance dell'amico erano più rosee di quanto non fossero prima. Ma la sua irritazione volò subito a Ron, quando si accorse che avanzava speranzoso verso la ragazza francese. _Oh! Ma che morto di…_

BAM!

Hermione non tentò neanche di nascondere il sorrisetto nel vedere il ragazzo lentigginoso steso a terra, rosso di imbarazzo. Dall'aria compiaciuta e fischiettante con cui Ginny si allontanò dedusse che lei centrava qualcosa.

Rosso come un pomodoro, Ron marciò direttamente alle auto nere, ignorando tutti, salvo lanciare un'occhiataccia a sua sorella. Ancora sorridendo malignamente, le due ragazze si sedettero sui magicamente ampliati sedili posteriori delle auto nere. Stando attente che Harry le dividesse dal ragazzo imbronciato. Cosa di cui, Hermione ne era certa, era contento anche l'amico rosso.

Il viaggio in auto durò poco. Forse perché le auto del ministero avevano la misteriosa capacità di scattare in testa alle code e di passare attraverso il traffico come Mosè sul mar Rosso. Per tutto il viaggio la signora Weasley, l'unica ad essere incurante della presenza silenziosa ma ugualmente fastidiosa degli auror, snocciolò la sua nota lista di raccomandazioni. Hermione sorrise pensando ad un episodio in cui Ginny, davanti all'ennesimo caso di iper-apprensione della signora Weasley, aveva commentato "le mamme sono doni del cielo. Come i temporali e i cicloni." Ovviamente aveva fatto in modo che la madre non la sentisse. La mente di Hermione vagò per un poco ai suoi genitori e alla loro lista di "mi raccomando" e "stai attenta". Per loro non era mai stato facile accettare la lontananza tra loro e la figlia. Soprattutto perché non era una lontananza geografica, ma piuttosto la lontananza tra due mondi…sentivano che conoscere il mondo della magia era ben diverso dal farne parte. Così come Hermione sentiva che non faceva più parte di quello babbano.

Una volta arrivati a King Cross e scaricati i bagagli si avviarono alla barriera, con l'inquietante presenza degli uomini del ministero, che gli volteggiavano attorno come avvoltoi. Harry dovette strappare il braccio dalla presa di uno degli auror e fargli presene che poteva benissimo camminare da se. Hermione si allarmò un poco al loro comportamento: davano l'impressione di dover controllare Harry, piuttosto che controllare che non gli succedesse nulla. Sperando che quella non fosse la nuova linea di condotta del ministero, la ragazza non disse nulla e seguì l'amico irritato attraverso la barriera tra i binari 9 e 10, seguita a ruota da Ron, che lanciò un'occhiataccia all'uomo vestito di nero. Hermione sorrise interiormente, sentendo il suo cuore battere un colpo più veloce per il mix di deficienza, carineria, e solidarietà, del gesto. Le parole _adorabile stupidone_ vagavano imbarazzanti per la sua testa.

Dopo il secondo di silenzio ovattato necessario ad attraversare la barriera, le sue orecchie furono subito aggredite dal rumore assordante tipico del binario nove e tre quarti. Hermione notò subito alcuni conoscenti, tra cui Neville e sua nonna, e notò Dean, assieme al suo migliore amico Seamus, strizzare l'occhio nella loro direzione generale e fare l'inconfondibile gesto di 'ci vediamo dopo' ad una Ginny improvvisamente più allegra.

Hermione sorrise tra sé, sapendo che non avrebbe visto molto la ragazza durante il viaggio. Si era chiesta quest'estate se Ginny e Dean avessero messo in pratica qualcuna delle cose visualizzate nella rivista che la rossa le aveva prestato… poi aveva deciso che non voleva saperlo. Mentre Harry, imbronciato, ignorando l'auror che ancora gli stava appiccicato, fece cenno ai suoi amici di seguirlo sul marciapiede.

Il gruppo di amici accatastò momentaneamente i bauli all'ingresso del vagone prima di scendere nuovamente a salutare e ringraziare i signori Weasley. Harry si allontanò con il signor Weasley e la ragazza strinse le labbra in disaccordo.

Sapeva già che cosa gli stava dicendo. Stava probabilmente, no, sicuramente riferendo i suoi sospetti su Malfoy. Ma dai! Draco Malfoy, il piagnucoloso arrogante, un mangiamorte! Era ridicolo.

«E tu, Ronald,» la signora Weasley stava dicendo « mi raccomando, l'anno scorso ti avevo espressamente vietato di partecipare a qual gruppo di Difesa.» La signora alzò la voce e strinse gli occhi per impedire al figlio di ribattere « non mi importa se è stata utile, mi hai disubbidito. Ho detto che sareste stati scoperti e sareste stati nei guai ed è accaduto.»

Hermione fece scattare nervosamente la mano tra i riccioli. Non si era mai perdonata per aver dimenticato quella lista di nomi nella Stanza delle Necessità. Inoltre l'idea era venuta a lei. Ma di quello non si era pentita. Il gruppo era stato utile per molti studenti. E non solo perché senza di quello non sarebbero riusciti a prendere un buon voto in Difesa.

« Almeno per una volta, Ron, prova ad avere un anno tranquillo.» continuò la donna.

« OK mamma.» il ragazzo disse. Poi aggiunse sottovoce «come se fosse colpa mia, poi.»

«Mi raccomando Ginevra fai la brava.» la signora abbracciò la sua unica figlia femmina, ignorando l'ultimo commento del figlio.

Il treno fischiò e i ragazzi saltarono immediatamente sul treno dove avevano accatastato i bauli, in attesa di essere trascinati negli scompartimenti.

«Arthur!» Hermione vide Harry correre con il signor Weasley alle costole, abbracciare brevemente la signora Weasley e saltare sul treno prima che si chiudessero le porte. Salutarono un poco dal vetro, mentre la signora Weasley inseguiva il treno per dare le sue ultime raccomandazioni ad Harry, finché il treno prese velocità e girò la prima curva.

Il ragazzo si girò verso di loro, i capelli ancora più spettinati dalla corsa, e un lieve sorriso sul volto, si chinò a prendere una maniglia del bauli finche chiedeva:

«Cerchiamo uno scompartimento?»

Lo sapevo! Hermione sentì il cuore stringere un poco. Aveva sperato che l'amico dai capelli scuri si ricordasse che lei e Ron dovevano andare alla carrozza de prefetti. Ricordavo lo sguardo un po' smarrito e un po' triste negli occhi verdi quando, lo scorso anno dovettero ricordarglielo. Sapeva che per Harry quello era stato il primo viaggio per Hogwarst senza Ron (ed, ad eccezione del primo anno, senza di lei) ed era capitato di essere anche nel periodo in cui i giornali lo calunniavano ogni giorno.

«Mi spiace, dobbiamo andare nella cabina dei prefetti.» La sua voce era più agitata e apologetica di quello che sperava e lanciò un'occhiata a Ron, per vedere se le dava una mano, ma il rosso fingeva un improvviso interesse per i lacci delle sue sgualcite scarpe da ginnastica. La ragazza strinse le labbra notando il deja vu dall'anno prima.

«Oh» disse Harry, il sorriso un po' sbiadito. Ma si riprese in fretta «Oh, certo, me ne ero dimenticato. Scusa.» ed Hermione sapeva che voleva davvero chiedere scusa, col timore (fondato) di averli messi in difficoltà. La ragazza sorrise dolcemente mentre gli occhi verdi andavano da lei a Ron con un certo divertimento nel notare l'ansia del ragazzo rosso. «Ci vediamo dopo allora.» disse dolcemente.

«Certo che ci vediamo dopo!» Sembrava che il tono mite di Harry avesse riportato il ragazzo rosso alla vita_. Adesso lo trova il suo coraggio il rimbambito! _

«Ok.» Harry sorrise loro, gli occhi brillanti di divertimento da dietro gli occhiali, e fece cenno con la mano.

«Ci vediamo dopo.»

Allontanandosi Hermione sperò che Harry trovasse uno scompartimento libero, oppure qualche amico. Sapeva che Ginny aveva appuntamento con Dean, ed era sicura che Harry non volesse essere presente, ma non voleva che l'amico rimanesse da solo durante il viaggio.

Ron si avviò verso l'inizio del treno ed Hermione lo segui.

«Io non capisco perché dobbiamo trascinarci dietro questi cosi!» sbotto Ron mentre il suo baule, quasi verticale per arrivare al braccio del ragazzo, scattava indietro fino ad appoggiarsi sul fianco. La ragazza si chiese, non per la prima volta, perché i maghi non usassero i trolley. Doveva essere perché non volevano avere qualcosa in comune con i babbani…oppure perché erano estremamente stupidi. Non sapeva quale delle due idee era più scoraggiante. «Potremmo semplicemente metterli nella carrozza con Harry.» continuò Ron «In fondo che ci serve portarli nella carrozza dei prefetti per poi riportarli indietro?»

« Perché si suppone che i prefetti passino il viaggio in treno tra di loro, parlando delle linee di condotta da adottare e familiarizzando con i prefetti di case diverse.»

«Cosa?» Ron la guardò da sopra la spalla, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta. Hermione sbuffò.

« Non c'eri lo scorso anno, alla prima riunione, Ronald?»

«Io? Si, certo!» poi imbarazzato aggiunse «Devo solo essermi perso questo passaggio.»

« Bhè è così!»

« Ma allora perché nessuno lo fa?» chiese, ancora più perplesso.

La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio verso l'amico, anche se ora lui, guardando avanti, non poteva vederla. «Preferisci passare il viaggio nella carrozza dei prefetti o con Harry?»

« Con Harry» disse subito.

« Bhè non sei l'unico che ha degli amici.» gli fece notare lei.

«Ma allora perché non aboliscono questa sciocchezza?» chiese ancora il rosso, facendosi largo tra la gente.

«Perché vogliono far capire che i prefetti dovrebbero collaborare tra loro nonostante la casa di provenienza. Tra chiudere gli occhi di fronte a delle regole infrante e abolire una regola che dovrebbe dare l'esempio c'è una bella differenza. I Capiscuola non fanno rispettare questa regola, così possono andare dai loro amici, e noi non diciamo nulla per lo stesso motivo.» rispose la riccia lanciando un'occhiata penetrante al retro della testa dell'amico. Sembrava sempre che a Ron non importasse nulla di un sacco di cose, poi invece, quando l'argomento veniva fuori le faceva un sacco di domande. Davvero, non era più semplice ascoltare fin dall'inizio?

« Certo, » disse il rosso con un tono improvvisamente molto sarcastico « collaborare con Malfoy. Facile.»

La ragazza rimase in silenzio, non potendo negare l'affermazione di Ron ma ostinandosi a non parlare apertamente contro la collaborazione tra case.

« Ehy,» continuò il rosso un po' incerto « pensi davvero che Harry pensi davvero che Malfoy sia…»

« Shhhhhhh!» lo zitti Hermione. Erano vicini alla carrozza dei prefetti ormai, e sebbene non le importasse che cosa Malfoy pensasse di lei, non era il caso di fargli sapere (di far sapere a nessuno se è per questo) cosa Harry pensasse di lui. Ron sembrò capire perché non continuò l'argomento, ma la ragazza poté vedere che si mordeva la guancia mentre apriva lo scompartimento.

Hermione si preparò per mettere un sorriso falso anche per Malfoy. Non era piacevole, ma se il biondo poteva farlo per conservare le apparenze davanti ai caposcuola allora poteva farlo anche lei. Non che qualcuno ci credesse, ma almeno non potevano rimproverarla per attaccare briga, o per dare motivo a qualcun altro di attaccare briga. Ad aiutarla nella sua missione c'era, come sempre, la consapevolezza che aveva almeno avuto la soddisfazione di schiaffeggiare la 'cosa patetica'. Con quel pensiero un sorrisetto un po' compiaciuta le si formò sulle labbra.

Ma poi Ron entrò e lei vide che Malfoy non era ancora arrivato. Il rosso sembrava molto sollevato da questo. Pansy Parkinson però era lì. Hermione costrinse la sua faccia in un sorriso riluttante e salutò pure la piccola cagna. Ron non si preoccupò di farlo.

Grazie al cielo i prefetti di Tassorosso e Corvonero erano belle persone, perché era sicura che se così non fosse non sarebbe mai riuscita a superare queste riunioni.

-.-MLI-.-

«Oh, Merlino. Finalmente!».

Hermione guardò di traverso l'amico, ma lo sguardo le cadde sulla striscia di addominali che sbucava da sotto l'orlo della t-shirt, mentre lui si stiracchiava, e il suo sguardi di disappunto perse efficacia. La ragazza allontanò lo sguardo con uno sbuffo. Davvero non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo stiracchiarsi? Com'era presa male.

«Andiamo da Harry ora, vero?» chiese Ron speranzoso, abbassando la voce e guardando i Caposcuola, come se si aspettasse che gli impedissero di uscire. Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Certo che andiamo da Harry, Ron, come lo scorso anno.» disse cercando di tirare il suo baule giù dalla rete dei bagagli. Ron scattò ad aiutarla avvicinandosi abbastanza da farle percepire il calore del suo corpo. O forse era solo Hermione che cominciava ad andare in autocombustione. Cercò di non notare i bicipiti che flettevano mentre tirava giù il baule. Aveva un po' di autostima da conservare.

«Grazie» disse timidamente quando il suo baule fù a terra.

«Di nulla» disse lui con lo stesso tono, arrossendo un poco sulle orecchie. Ecco, questi erano i momenti in cui Hermione pensava che forse, forse, quell'immenso stupidone ricambiava i sui sentimenti…

«Pensi che il carrello del pranzo sia già passato?»_ …forse no._ Ron si affrettò ad afferrare il suo baule e uscire dallo scompartimento, Hermione alle costole che guardava le spalle ampie dell'amico con esasperazione. Dopo la scenata al ballo del ceppo la ragazza era, oltre a tremendamente imbarazzata per il suo stesso sfogo isterico, positiva che il suo… interesse, fosse ricambiato. Ma erano passati quasi due anni e il ragazzo non aveva dato cenno di fare qualche mossa. Ma non aveva fatto nessuna mossa con nessuna ragazza, quindi, Hermione si disse, forse era solo troppo presto per lui.

«Non so» rispose con aria stanca.

«Bhè, se si, spero che Harry abbia tenuto da parte qualcosa per noi» disse speranzoso.

«Sai che lo avrebbe fatto» Hermione sorrise. Era il genere di cosa che avrebbe fatto Harry, tenere da parte qualcosa per i suoi amici.

«Già.» la ragazza poteva sentire, più che vedere, il sorriso sul volto dell'amico mentre concordava con lei.

Procedevano in silenzio, sbirciando dai finestrini degli scompartimenti, per trovare il loro amico, quando, passando davanti all'ennesimo scompartimento, Ron fece un suono inarticolato e strinse gli occhi con antipatia. Hermione sbirciò dentro e notò Malfoy, sdraiato su tre sedili, con la testa in grembo alla Parkinson, che gli stava pettinando i capelli con le dita. Di tutti i motivi per cui la vacca dovesse affrettarsi in anticipo fuori dallo scompartimento prefetti alla fine della riunione quello era davvero il più stupido…nonché il più probabile. Ma perché Malfoy non era insieme a lei quella mattina? Hermione notò gli immancabili Tiger e Goyle, e un Serpeverde con cui non aveva mai avuto a che fare, ma che era abbastanza sicura si chiamasse Blaise Zabini, un bel ragazzo dall'aria mediterranea e l'espressione snob quasi tanto quanto Malfoy.

«Andiamo Ron» la ragazza afferrò il bicipite dell'amico, notando distrattamente quanto sembrasse piacevole sotto la sua mano, e gli fece cenno di proseguire.

Il ragazzo sbuffò, e strinse gli occhi con odio al ragazzo biondo all'interno dello scompartimento che, avendoli appena notati, alzò a loro il medio della mano destra in un delizioso gesto di saluto. Hermione fece una smorfia spingendo Ron in avanti. Davvero, le maniere purosangue… proprio raffinate. Si chiese se la signora Malfoy, che dall'alto della sua espressione snob non aveva mostrato altri segni di maleducazione quando si erano incontrate alla coppa del mondo, approvasse i modi volgari che il figlio adottava sempre più spesso. Oh bhè, non erano affari suoi.

«Perché non era nella carrozza dei Prefetti?» chiese l'amico rosso.

«Non so Ron.» sospiro. Un'altra conversazione su Draco Malfoy non era ciò che voleva. Ne avevano già discusso anche troppo con Harry, quest'estate. Evidentemente Ron non la pensava come lei:

«Pensi che Harry abbia ragione su… _tu sai cosa_?» le chiese bisbigliando. Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo al tono cospiratorio.

«Sai già cosa penso Ronald» rispose esasperata «Penso che sia una sciocchezza.» poi aggiunse un po' irritata «E credevo tu la pensassi come me.»

« Io la penso come te!» disse in fretta il rosso «è solo… non so, Harry è bravo in queste cose no?» aggiunse incerto.

La ragazza sorrise un poco.

«Si, lo so, ha… istinto, credo. Ma… davvero questo è ridicolo!» era persino sconvolgente che ne stessero ancora parlando.

Non è che Hermione non si fidasse del giudizio dell'amico dai capelli neri. Si fidava eccome, era davvero la persona più perspicace che conosceva. Non scherzava quando, a undici anni, con Harry partendo all'inseguimento di Raptor, lei gli aveva detto che lo considerava un grande mago. Il ragazzo, nella sua carina stupidità era rimasto sinceramente sorpreso, dicendo che era lei quella intelligente. Ma Harry era perspicace in modo differente. Certo non era Harry che aveva risolto la sciarada di Piton, ma il ragazzo aveva un istinto naturale per ciò che è giusto e cosa no, per quando agire, per come prendere in mano una situazione. Però non scherzava neanche quando diceva, l'anno precedente, che aveva un complesso d'eroe. Quando il dibattito Mafoy era venuto furori, qualche settimana prime, lei si era guardata bene dal ricordargli la trappola del ministero. Le sembrava solo crudele farlo.

«Anche Harry può sbagliare» disse piano. Ron stette in silenzio qualche secondo prima di dire con cautela, ma con un fondo di passione nella sua voce:

«Non è colpa sua se quell'elfo maledetto gli ha detto che Sirius non era in casa.» Hermione sorrise al tono difensivo dell'amico. Ron sapeva bene a cosa stava pensando, e no, non pensava che fosse colpa di Harry.

«Lo so che non era colpa sua,» disse ignorando l'insulto a 'quell'elfo' «ma non puoi negare che lui si sarebbe lanciato al ministero senza nemmeno controllare se Sirius fosse in casa.» Non si preoccupò di usare un soprannome per l'ex detenuto. Da quando il Ministero era stato costretto a rivedere le sue posizioni, Sirius era stato 'sciolto da tutte le accuse'…una magra consolazione se si considera che ormai era morto. E soprattutto, se si considera che hanno cercato di non rendere troppo noto l'ennesimo errore del ministero: solo un misero, piccolo e nascosto trafiletto era comparso sui giornali. Hermione non sapeva se Harry l'avesse visto, ma ha pensato fosse meglio non fargli notare quella patetica scusa per una redenzione. Era convinta che gli avrebbe solo lasciato l'amaro in bocca. Era la sensazione che aveva lasciato a lei.

«Bhè, era la sua famiglia.» esclamò Ron difensivo. «Voglio dire,» balbettò «non si conoscevano da tanto ma so che Harry…bhè, è chiaro che gli voleva bene. Voglio dire, avrei fatto lo stesso per la mia famiglia no?»

«Si, Ron,» sospirò la ragazza «lo so e non sto dicendo che è colpa sua!» aggiunse stizzita «Ti pare che penserei una cosa simile?» poi con più calma «Dico solo che a volte ci sono delle circostanze che ci portano a pensare ed agire in un certo modo. E, davvero non c'è nulla che suggerisca che Malfoy» disse sottolineando con incredulità il nome, ma abbassando la voce «possa essere di qualche utilità per…Voldemort» Ron sussultò al nome, come al solito. Ma non negò l'affermazione della ragazza.

Perché il più grande oscuro signore (e su questo, purtroppo, non c'era dubbio) doveva aver bisogno di un sedicenne snob e piagnucoloso? « Davvero,» concluse «abbiamo già fatto l'errore di credere che forse, forse, l'idiota patetico era l'erede di Serpeverde. Sono entrambe idee ridicole. Vedrai, Ron, prima o poi Harry si accorgerà di questo e si metterà il cuore in pace.» Il rosso sembrava più rilassato.

Continuarono in silenzio per un poco finché Ron non le diede un entusiasta pacca sulla spalla (che Hermione non sopportava!) per poi aprire con entusiasmo uno scompartimento, il suo sorriso da 1000 watt che gli illuminava il volto.

«Ehy! Sto morendo di fame! E' passato il carrello?» Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo, seguendo l'amico nello scompartimento

«Ciao Harry, ciao Luna, Neville» salutò con un cenno ai due amici. Si, amici. Anche quella pazza di Luna. Non era male se si imparava ad ignorare le numerose sciocchezze che lei dava per scontate.

«Ehy» salutò Harry con un luminoso sorriso «Il carrello non è ancora passato. Com'è andata nello scompartimento Prefetti?»

«Al solito» rispose il rosso con una scrollata di spalle. Issando il suo baule e dando una mano alla ragazza a fare lo stesso. Certo, come al solito: lei ascoltava e lui faceva finta di ascoltare. Tutto regolare. «Ma non sai…» Ron si sporse in avanti con entusiasmo, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia per avvicinarsi all'amico dagli occhi verdi di fronte a lui «Malfoy non era all'incontro!» disse come se stesse svelando la notizia del secolo. Ovviamente la sciocchezza ottenne tutta l'attenzione di Harry.

«Davvero?» chiese tutto concentrato

«Già! Era nel suo scompartimento con la Parkinson e i soliti. Lo abbiamo visto venendo qui.»

«Cos'ha fatto quando vi ha visto?»

«Il solito» disse con indifferenza il rosso, ripetendo il gesto del biondo. Hermione si costrinse a non commentare «ma non è da lui.» poi, notando che Harry sollevava un sopracciglio incredulo « Bhè, questo si.» e ripeté di nuovo il gesto «Ma perché non è in giro a terrorizzare quelli del primo anno?»

«Non so...» disse il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, morsicandosi il labbro inferiore. Hermione lanciò un'occhiataccia a Ron. Davvero non c'era bisogno di dare più munizioni all'immaginazione del loro amico.

«Forse dopo la Squadra d'Inquisizione fare il Prefetto gli sembra noioso.» suggerì la ragazza. Era una motivazione più probabile rispetto a qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando Harry. Gli occhi verdi guardarono Hermione con ostinazione, e lei già sapeva cosa stava per dire.

«Io non credo.» disse ostinato «E' evidente..» ma, fortunatamente, in quello la porta dello scompartimento si aprì e una ragazza del terzo anno stava sulla soglia. Hermione notò che aveva due rotoli di pergamena in mano. La ragazza guardò i presenti e incrociò lo sguardo con Harry. Divenne praticamente porpora e distolse lo sguardo in fretta. Hermione sbuffo interiormente: certo, l'anno prima era un pazzo squilibrato, ed ora, di nuovo il loro eroe. Quanto patetica poteva essere certa gente?

«Devo consegnare questi a Neville Paciok e Harry P-Potter» balbetto la bambina, lanciando un'occhiata veloce a Harry. I ragazzi presero i rotoli (Neville con l'aria terrorizzata) e la ragazza usci barcollando dallo scompartimento.

«Cos'è?» chiese subito Ron.

«Un invito.» Harry guardava la pergamena con aria rassegnata.

«Chi è questo Lumacorno?» Neville sembrava ancora più intimidito.

«Un professore.» Harry lasciò che la pergamena si ri-arrotolasse e sospirò «suppongo che dobbiamo andare.»

«Ma cosa vuole da me?» chiese ancora il ragazzo nervoso, non abituato a ricevere attenzioni se non per essere preso in giro.

«Non so.» rispose Harry. Hermione aveva una certa idea di cosa poteva volere, se aveva capito qualcosa dalla descrizione dell'amico. Ed era sicura che, dall'espressione custodita di Harry, lo pensava anche lui. «Porterò il mantello dell'invisibilità con me, magari riusciremo a scoprire cosa combina Malfoy.»

Oh! Hermione guardò l'amico con esasperazione. Le venne in mente un episodio: due estati prima aveva chiesto a sua madre, una donna estremamente pratica, se davvero le stesse bene che suo padre perdeva tempo a montare modellini di barche che poi smontava…per magari ripetere il procedimento. La signora Grenger l'aveva guardata stupita per la domanda, poi le aveva risposto maliziosamente "bisogna lasciare i loro giochi ai bambini". Se stesse scherzando Hermione non sapeva. Tuttavia pensò, guardando Harry uscire, lo stalking era un gioco piuttosto singolare.

-.-MLI-.-

Ben presto i tre ragazzi rimasti nello scompartimento si resero conto che Harry e Neville non li avrebbero raggiunti fino alla fine del viaggio. A metà pomeriggio, quando i due amici ancora non erano tornati, Ron si lanciò in speculazioni sul perché il nuovo professore li volesse suoi ospiti così a lungo. Luna si unì a lui e le sue congetture furono piuttosto…fantasiose. Hermione dedusse che i suoi sospetti fossero fondati e che il nuovo professore voleva accattivarsi i "gioielli della scuola".

«Gioielli?» il ragazzo aveva chiesto, seduto piuttosto scomposto sul suo sedile vicino al finestrino, il gomito appoggiato sotto il finestrino, gli occhi azzurri sgranati e con un'espressione vagamente nauseata.

«Da come lo ha descritto Harry quest'estate, sembrava abbastanza come una sorta di collezionista di conoscenze significative e vantaggiose.» la riccia spiegò, lasciando intendere nel suo tono che non lo reputava piacevole, ma non per questo meno probabile.

Il ragazzo guardò ancora un po' disgustato, prima che una ruga perplessa gli si formasse tra le sopracciglia. Si passò la dita tra i capelli rossi, lasciando che la testa si appoggiasse alla mano, prima di commentare.

«Bhè, tutti vogliono un pezzo del bambino sopravvissuto, ma…Neville?» il tono era un poco divertito e incredulo, ed Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

« Neville potrebbe non essere il più brillante mago della sua età, ma gli avvenimenti al Ministero, lo scorso Giugno, hanno messo in chiaro che se non altro possiede coraggio e lealtà in quantità non indifferenti.» Sapeva che a Ron piaceva il ragazzo cicciottello, ma la simpatia verso una persona non aveva mai impedito al rosso di essere totalmente privo di tatto. Affatto.

Ron alzò la testa dalla mano, le orecchie andando rosse d'imbarazzo, ma con lo sguardo un poco offeso.

«Lo so!» disse. Poi con il tono di chi cerca di non essere petulante aggiunse «Ma anche noi eravamo al ministero.» Il rossore avanzava verso tutto il volto lentigginoso, quando si accorse che la conversazione stava andando in una direzione spinosa. Hermione sperava che Ron fosse maturato dall'attacco di gelosia del loro quarto anno, se non fosse quest'anno sarebbe stata dura.

«Vero,» disse la riccia, notando che Luna guardava il loro scambio da sopra il giornale con i grandi occhi vagamente interessati. «ma i genitori di Neville erano due famosi Auror.» La ragazza lanciò un'occhiata a Ron, stringendo gli occhi. La fine dei genitori del loro amico, di cui erano brutalmente venuti a conoscenza lo scorso anno, al S. Mungo, era qualcosa che non stava a loro rivelare a Luna.

Un'espressione dolorosa passò sul volto dell'amico, che si mosse sul sedile al ricordo dell'incontro casuale. Mentre facevano visita al signor Weasley, sono finiti in un altro reparto, dove, assieme ad uno smemorato, e ancora narcisista, professor Allock, avevano visto i genitori di Neville, chiaramente senza senno, e avevano imparato dall'imperiosa signora Paciock che erano stati torturati alla follia da Bellatrix Lestrenge. Hermione non poteva nemmeno contemplare l'orrore di vedere i propri genitori sapendo che non significhi più nulla per loro, perché nemmeno sanno chi sei. O chi sono. Non l'aveva detto a nessuno, ma dopo quell'incontro aveva aumentato di molto la frequenza, già alta, con cui scriveva ai suoi, cominciando con lo scusarsi ulteriormente per non poter passare tutte le vacanze di Natale con loro.

«Anche quella ragazza la pensava così.» Ron e Hermione guardarono l'amica bionda un poco perplessi dalla sua esclamazione. Lei continuò, con il suo tono sognante, guardando il ragazzo «Diceva che Harry avrebbe dovuto andare con lei e le sue amiche, nel loro scompartimento, e non rimanere con me e Neville. La gente si aspetta che lui abbia degli amici più in gamba di noi due.» concluse in un dato-di-fatto tono.

«Voi siete in gamba!» disse subito Ron con aria offesa per conto loro. Hermione lo guardò teneramente mentre la bionda sorrise.

«Grazie, è la stessa cosa che ha detto Harry. Ma loro si aspettano ancora qualcosa di diverso, sai?»

Ron sembrava un poco messo fuori dal modo naturale con cui l'amica diceva quelle cose, ma ancora più offeso di prima. Hermione sbuffò.

«Perché immagino,» disse, la voce grondante di sarcasmo «che la ragazza in questione fosse famosa per il suo coraggio e le sue infinite altre qualità!»

«Oh, non la conosco.» rispose la bionda «Ma Harry non sembrava pensare molto bene di lei.» concluse sempre con il suo tono tranquillo e inquietante. Hermione e Ron si scambiarono un sorriso all'ultimo commento. Potevano entrambi immaginare. Conoscevano Harry da abbastanza tempo per dire che un'uscita del genere avrebbe fatto gelare il loro amico con indignazione e rabbia. Un gelido Harry era una visione allarmante, se eri abbastanza consapevole da notare che, da quel ghiaccio, se stuzzicato, poteva esplodere fuoco puro.

«Mi sembra si chiamasse Romilda Vane.» continuò sognante la corvonoreo.

Hermione sussultò sul sedile.

«Quella scema?» sgranò gli occhi a Luna, che poteva benissimo non aver notato il suo sfogo per come tranquilla guardava, e poi a Ron, che sembrava un poco confuso su chi potesse essere questa ragazza. La riccia emise un verso indignato. «Non posso crederci!» poi rise amaramente «Bhè è caduta male: il giorno in cui Harry guarderà, soltanto di striscio, una gallina come quella sarà il giorno in cui perderò del tutto la mia fiducia e stima nei maschi.» esclamò indignata.

Ron sembrò sforzare la memoria.

«Il nome mi dice qualcosa…»

Nulla di buono probabilmente, pensò la riccia.

«Non è quella ragazza coi capelli scuri che l'anno scorso ha avuto…qualcosa…con Seamus.»

Hermione sbuffò,

«Qualcosa è un eufemismo. Da quello che so, e bisogna dire che Lavanda e Calì sono piuttosto precise nel campo del gossip, la ragazza si è solo appiccicata alle labbra di Seamus per una o due serate. Il senso di una cosa simile davvero non lo capisco.»

Ron solo alzò le spalle a quello. Hermione strinse gli occhi su di lui, con sospetto ed irritazione.

«Forse a voi potrà sembrare un'opportunità magnifica di poter limonare con una simile oca, ma Harry è meglio di così. Non la guarderebbe due volte.» Di questo ne era sicura, se c'era qualcuno che non si abbassasse a simili livelli solo per la chiamata degli ormoni, quel qualcuno era Harry. Aveva avuto un qualcosa con Cho Chang, e mentre la ragazza non le stava troppo simpatica, non si poteva dire che fosse una cattiva ragazza, o una ragazza insulsa. Lei e Harry davvero non erano compatibili, e poteva dire che il ragazzo se n'era accorto appena ha avuto la possibilità di conoscerla anche solo un po' meglio. E non aveva continuato a vederla. L'idea che Harry si mettesse a… fare il farfallone, era ridicola!

Ron guardò disturbato dal suo sfogo.

« Ne parli come se Seamus fosse una cattiva persona per aver baciato una ragazza!»

« Non ho detto questo, sto solo dicendo che una ragazza di quel tipo non ha possibilità con Harry. D'altronde, se dovesse datare tutte le ragazze sciocche che glielo chiedono potrebbe passare le giornate a non fare altro.»

Il rosso la guardò ancora, le rughe tra le sopracciglia e le orecchie rosse, con l'aria di chi sta trattenendosi dal dire qualcosa. Ancora mordendosi la guancia, il ragazzo si girò nuovamente verso il finestrino, lanciandole, ogni tanto, occhiatacce incerte, che Hermione ricambiò.

Probabilmente il rosso era d'accordo con Seamnus. Si disse la riccia. Strinse le labbra al ricordo del discorso di quest'estate, la mattina dell'arrivo di Harry, dove Ron aveva espresso quella che lui riteneva l'inevitabilità di sbavare dietro ad una ragazza soltanto per la sua bellezza. Romilda Vane non era neanche così bella! Era solo piuttosto disponibile.

La ragazza lanciò un'altra occhiata frustrata all'amico. Probabilmente pensava solo che fosse un atteggiamento da vero uomo, il prendere al volo l'opportunità di una ragazza leggera. Non importa se con tutta la sua leggerezza sembrava avere aria al posto del cervello. O letame in fermento.

Si placò un poco considerando che, in realtà, Ron non aveva mai messo in pratica i comportamenti che sembrava considerare normali per un sedicenne. Si chiese se fosse per mancanza d'opportunità o perché effettivamente non gli interessavano, solo che non se n'era accorto.

Immaginava che prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto.

11


End file.
